Power Rangers: Element Force
by CrazyTimesAMillion
Summary: When a 1,000 year old Spirit awakens, it sets out to take over the Earth and destroy anyone who stands in the way. Earth's only hope are 5 teenagers with elemental powers. They are the Power Rangers Element Force.
1. Episode One: So It Begins - Part 1

**Author Note: Hey guys and welcome to my new ranger series 'Power Rangers Element Force'. I've spent the past few days coming up how I want the series to go along and all, I have it all planned it, but I still need to write each chapter. I already have the first three episodes written luckily. I have decided that I won't update until I have three episodes done each time, so you guys will have three new episodes everytime I update. I makes it easier on me to do that and all. I hope you guys will enjoy!**

**Debbie is portrayed by Kira Kosarin**

**Becca is portrayed by Ashley Benson**

**Derek is portrayed by Keegan Allen**

**Evan is portrayed by Nicholas Purcell**

**Gavin is portrayed by Douglas Booth **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, I do own this idea though!**

* * *

_Power Rangers Element Force_

_Episode One_

_So It Begins - Part 1_

A thousand years ago, a Spirit, known only by the Master, was conquering planets throughout the galaxy. He was an unstoppable force, having taken over dozens of planets and destroying anything and anyone that stood in his way. There had been many that had tried to stop him, only to have failed and fallen like anyone else that stood in the way of the Master's conquest of the galaxy.

It soon turned out that the Master was not as unstoppable as he was believed to be, because it only took a select group to join together and take him down. This group was referred to as the Element Masters. Each of them had control over an element. Together they took down the Master, trapping him a box that they released into space.

For thousands of years the Spirit remained trapped within this box, until it crashed landed on Earth and a crack appeared on it. This small crack allowed the Spirit to escape, which was when he declared that he would regain control over the universe starting with the planet he was on now. Earth.

Earth has only one hope. Are they ready to face their destinies?

* * *

School was a dreadful thing to have to face everyday. For Debrah 'Debbie' Callahan it was the opposite. She enjoyed going to school everyday and seeing what new challenges it had to offer. It didn't bother her as much as it did most people, because she was at the top of all of her classes, was friends with almost everyone in school, and she was the head of the Student Council. There was hardly anything about school that bothered her.

"Debbie!" A voice shouted from down the hallway, causing Debbie to stop in her tracks to turned and see who it was. The voice belonged to no one other than her best friend, Lisa McQueen. She had light blonde hair and green eyes. She was wearing a white t-shirt, a denim skirt, and white heels.

"Hey Lisa!" Debbie smiled, greeting her best friend. Unlike Lisa, Debbie had dark brown hair that was braided and eyes to match. She was wearing a red tank top, a black skirt that reached to her knees, black heels, and a white jacket.

"Did you hear the rumor?" Lisa questioned, as she and Debbie made the journey down the hallway to their first class.

"Hear what?" She asked, giving her friend a confused look.

The blonde gasped in shock, replying "I can't believe you haven't heard. It's all over school."

"Lisa, just tell me." She sighed.

"Okay, so the rumor is that Becca Wheeler and her boyfriend, Derek Kyle, have broken up. Can you believe it?" She answered, as they entered the history classroom.

"No, I can't believe it. One, it's a rumor. Those are never true." Debbie answered, setting her stuff down on her desk. "And two, Wheeler and Kyle are the strongest going couple at this school. I find it hard to believe they would break up after almost four years."

Lisa shrugged her shoulders, sitting down at her desk. "Yeah, I know, but I'm just saying." She said, turning toward her friend, who sat in the desk beside of her.

* * *

By the time that lunch rolled around, Derek Kyle was beyond pissed at half the schools population. All morning he had been bombarded by questions from other students about his relationship with his girlfriend ending. Where did people even get this idea? It was beyond him, because it wasn't even close to being true. He and Becca had gotten into one small argument, nothing more and nothing less.

He shook his head, pushing the thoughts from his mind as he walked into the cafeteria, where he spotted his girlfriend and his best friend sitting at their usual table. "Hey guys." He greeted, once he reached the table. He placed a kiss on Becca's cheek, before sitting down beside of her.

"Hey Babe." Becca Wheeler greeted, smiling at boyfriend as he sat down. Becca had blonde hair that flowed past her shoulders and had blue eyes. She was wearing a pink t-shirt, ripped skinny jeans, black boots, and Derek's leather jacket. She was around 5'3.

Derek had dark brown shaggy hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a dark green shirt, black jeans, and his black combat boots. He was about 6'1.

"How do you guys think the school got the idea about you two breaking up?" James Wright questioned, looking across the table at his two best friends. He had black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a black shirt, jeans, and a pair of black converses.

Becca scoffed at the thought of the idea, shaking her head. "I have no idea, but when I find out who came up with it, I'm sure as hell going to kick their ass." She stated, leaning back in her seat. "People need to learn to mind their own business."

Nodding, Derek agreed. "You have a point there." He said, placing his arm around Becca's shoulders.

"It could have something to do with that argument you two had the school parking lot last week." James suggested. "I heard people started talking about you two having broken up the day after that happened."

"Of course that would cause people to start a rumor." She shook her head, sighing. "From now, it looks like we'll have to be careful where we argue."

"Shouldn't be that much of a problem, we don't argue often." Derek said.

James shook his head at the couple. "I swear, you two are that couple everyone wants to be, you know? You hardly ever argue, you've been going strong since the start of Freshman year, and you've never broken up once." He told them.

The dark haired male chuckled, shaking his head. "That's great to know and all, but let's change the subject, shall we?" He said.

"I agree." Becca said. "Are you guys looking forward to that Field Trip we have to go on tomorrow?"

As if on que, the two males both groaned, throwing their heads back. This caused Becca to shake her head at both of them. "I swear, you two are something else." She said.

"Well, I'm not going since I didn't get the form signed." James said.

"My folks are forcing me to go." Derek answered.

"Yeah, why are they forcing you?" His girlfriend questioned, turning her head to look at him.

"They want me to keep an eye on Evan."

* * *

Evan Kyle was sitting at his usual lunch table, his notebook was set in front of him. It was open to a page where he had been working on a comic stripe. You see, Evan loved to draw and write, which would lead him to working on comic stripes. He was a good drawer and his comics were very well done.

The 16 year old ran a hand through his hair, looking down at the book, trying to think of what to draw next. His hair was a dark brown color that was cut short and his eyes were the same color. He was around 5'8 with tan skin. He was wearing a graphic blue t-shirt, jeans, and blue converses.

"Hey Evan." A female voice said, making him look up to see his best friend Gabriella Johnson standing on the other side of the table. "Still drawing?"

He nodded. "Hey Gabby, it's what I'm always doing." He answered.

The red haired girl nodded. "I guess that's true." She said, before sitting down. "What are you drawing this time? Or are you still working on your new comic stripe?"

"New comic stripe." He answered, sliding the notebook across the table for her to look at. Normally he wasn't big on the idea of showing his unfinished work, or any of it, to anyone, but Gabby was a different story. She was his best friend and she was very helpful when he needed it.

"Wow, Evan, these are amazing." She commented, looking at the comic before giving the book back to him. "I have no doubt you'll be a famous comic writer in the future."

He laughed. "Thanks, Gabby." He told her, before he picked up his pencil and began to draw again. "You looking forward to the field trip?"

She nodded once again. "Of course. I think it's gonna be fun." She answered.

"It's a museum." He stated.

"I know, stupid." She said. "I love the museum, which is why I think it's gonna be fun."

* * *

The library was the quietest place in the school. Not a lot of people spent time in there and it was meant to be quiet anyway. It was pretty much where Gavin Reyes spent most of his time. It was a place where he could think to himself and not be interrupted by the noise of other students. He also didn't have to talk to anyone, which he was not a fan of doing. He was the quiet guy that no one paid much attention too.

Gavin had short light brown hair and blue eyes. He stood at a height of 6'1 with tan skin. He was wearing a yellow t-shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of black converses. Currently, he was sitting at a table in the back of the library reading a book, when he heard someone sit in the chair across from him.

"Dude, you know how lame this place is, right?" Reese Reed, Gavin's best and only friend, questioned, glancing around the library. He was then shushed by one of the library staff.

"I don't really care." Gavin answered, his voice quiet to keep them from getting in trouble. "I like it better in here than anywhere else in the school."

"You just like it because it gives you an excuse to not talk to anyone." Reese translated. "You know you're gonna have to get over that eventually, dude."

The brunet rolled his eyes, looking up from the book he was reading. "Like I said, I really don't care." He repeated.

"Whatever man." His friend shook his head. "Anyway, are you ready for the field trip tomorrow? And no, dude, there's no way I'm letting you get out of this one."

Sighing, Gavin shrugged. "I guess." He said. "I really don't see why you're forcing me to go on this stupid trip. It's just a museum, nothing interesting happens at them."

"My parents are making me go, therefore, I am making you go." Reese stated. "End of story."

* * *

Inside of a cave on the out skirts of Spring Valley, The Master was sitting on a makeshift rock thrown. Around him was his army of monsters and relicants, which were the foot soldiers that followed him. Anger was rising up inside of the Spirit upon hearing the words that were coming out of General Exploude's mouth.

"What?!" The Master shouted, his voice carrying throughout the cave and causing the monsters to flinched at the volume of his voice.

"I apologize Master, but it is what our scanners have picked up." The General apologized, trembling as his Master stared him down with a fixed looked. "But they are only teenagers, they may not know of their destinies."

"You better hope for you sake, General, that they do not." The Master told him, before an idea popped into his mind. "General, take the Relicants and find these teenagers. I want you to destroy them before they have a chance to uncover their powers."

"Of course, Master." General Exploude bowed, before turning toward the Relicants. "You heard the Master!"

The Master watched them as they left to get prepared to destroy the teenagers before anything happens. _You better not fail me, General. _He thought to himself, thinking of what would happen if Exploude failed and allowed these teenagers to uncover their destinies.

* * *

**Author Note: Here is the first chapter guys, I hope you liked it!**

**Next Episode: **_So It Begins - Part 2_


	2. Episode Two: So It Begins - Part 2

**Author Note: Here is the next chapter guys. I hope you like it!**

* * *

_Power Rangers Element Force_

_Episode Two_

_So It Begins - Part 2_

* * *

The next day the students of Spring Valley High School found themselves walking through the different exhibits that the museum had to offer. A majority of the students on this trip were not finding this interesting at all, having gone on this trip before during their earlier years of school. There was a small group of students that were enjoying the field trip so far.

"What can you guys tell me about this?" The history teacher, Mr. Scott, asked the class as they gathered around a Triceratops fossil. He glanced around at his students, none of them seemed to keen on answering the question, so he decided to pick one of them to answer. "Derek?"

Hearing his name, the boy in question looked up from his conversation with his girlfriend to his teacher, answering "I don't know, looks like the bones of an over sized dog with horns." Of course he wasn't serious with his answer, only trying to get a laugh from the bored crowed of his classmates.

A round of laughter sounded through the group of students, only to be ended by Mr. Scott clearing his throat. "That was not the answer I was looking for." He stated, before looking around the group of someone else to answer. "Peter."

The next few minutes were spent with Mr. Scott explaining the history of some exhibits as they walked past them. He waited for people to ask questions and answered those of them that were not stupid.

Students were then allowed to wonder about the museum and sight see as much as they wanted, just they could not touch anything or leave the museum without a teacher being with them. But the downside to this was that each student was put in a group of five and they had to stay together for safety matters.

Currently, one of the group of fives were standing on the side of the museum that didn't have many people around. It was much quieter and they didn't have to worry about any of the teachers seeing them, so they were free to do whatever they wanted, except, of course, leave the museum.

"Does anyone else find this place as boring as I do?" Becca questioned, pushing her blonde hair behind her ear.

An arm draped around her shoulders, as Derek replied "You have no idea how incredibly boring this place is."

"That's what you say about anything school related, bro." Evan stated, glancing up from where he was sitting at bench drawing in his notebook to look at his older brother.

Derek rolled his eyes, looking over at the younger boy. "I can't help it if it's the truth." He retorted, before his attention went back to his girlfriend.

"Honestly, guys, it isn't that bad." Debbie told them, turning away from where she and Gavin were looking at one of the displays. "If you two weren't too busy kissing, you'd be able to pay more attention to the great things this museum has to offer." She directed this toward Derek and Becca, who were kissing, before they pulled away from each other.

Derek's brow rose at this, as Becca said "You know, maybe you wouldn't be such a stick in the mud if you had a boyfriend of your own."

"Please, all a high school relationship is about is sex and finding excuses to ditch school stuff to spend time together." Debbie stated. "Which is probably all that you two do."

The couple exchanged looks between one another, before looking back toward the younger girl, Becca saying "You're kidding right? Not every relationship is based on off that."

Gavin sighed, shaking his head. "Can you guys give it a rest?" He asked them.

"He speaks? I always thought you were a mute." Derek commented, directing it toward Gavin.

Evan rolled his eyes at his brother. "You know, Derek, you don't have to be so rude to everyone." He told him.

The groups argument was interrupted by the sound of people screaming and running past the area where they were. They looked toward the exit of the area to see the people running pass, only for some kind of creature to stand in the doorway, looking right at the group.

"What do we have hear?" The Creature questioned, walking toward the group as a group of smaller creatures follow behind it. "You must be the ones the scanners were picking up."

"Scanners?" Evan asked, confused.

"Who are you? What do you want from us?" Becca asked.

"Me? I am General Exploude of the Master's army!" The creature, General Exploude, said, raising his sword and putting it toward the group of teenagers. "And I am here to follow my Master's orders and destroy you!"

"Destroy us? Whoa, back up man." Derek said, raising his brows at this. "What the hell are you talking about? We haven't done anything!"

"No, but that's doesn't mean you won't." He said, before pointing his sword in the air. "Relicants, destroy them!"

The Relicants, the creatures that were following the General, ran at the group of teenagers and did as they were told, attacking them. The group of teens decided to scatter in hopes of one of them getting out and going to find help, but all attempts were fails. They each had to deal with relicants stopping them from leaving.

* * *

To the right side of the exhibit, Evan was having a hard time dealing with the Relicants. No matter how many times he managed to kick one back or send one of them to the ground, they always seem to get right back on their feet and attack again. It was like these things were impossible to defeat without any kind of weapon other than their feet and hands.

He ducked under one of them when he noticed it throwing a punch for his head, before he knocked it's feet out from under it. For the next few minutes after that it seemed that Evan had managed to get the upper hand on these things. He was able to kick the feet out from under some of them and managed to kick a few of them away from him, but this upper hand didn't last for long.

What he hadn't noticed was that one of the Relicants had snucked up behind him and jumped on his back, causing him to spin around to try and shack it off. However, he was able to use this to his advantage and use it to knock some of the other was away from him. Once a good few were knocked away, Evan was able to flip the creature off of his back. The 16 year old found himself dizzy after that.

"Man, the room is spinning now." Evan muttered, before shaking his head only to see the Relicants had gotten back to their feet and charging right at him. "Oh no." He threw his arms forward as if they were going to protect him.

When he threw his arms forward, the water fountains behind him started to shake and make a loud noise. Suddenly, the drinking part flew off and water flew straight at the creatures, sending them flying back and onto the ground. This time they showed no sign of getting up.

"What just happened?" Evan questioned, lowering his arms as he glanced around the small area to see what he had just done.

* * *

On the backside of the exhibit, the 18 year old blonde was dealing with her own battle. The Relicants were proving to be stronger than they looked. She had managed to kick a few of them away from her, knocking them to the ground in hopes that they would stay where they were, but of course they did not.

"Do these things even know how to take a beating?" She wandered aloud, ducking under one when it tried to punch her. "Hey! Weren't you ever told it wasn't polite to hit a girl?"

The creature looked at her confused, before it shook it off and went to kick her. Rolling her eyes, Becca caught the creatures foot and flipped it. As she had done this, she hand't noticed one was running toward her until it had already kicked her back, causing her to back into the wall.

When she regained her balance and looked up, she noticed that all the creatures she was fighting were all running at her at once. Out of fear she screamed, closing her eyes and when she did, the windows behind her exploded and as wind rushed into the room, throwing the Relicants back.

Opening her eyes, she saw the broken pieces of glass and the Relicants lying unmoving on the floor. "Did I do that?" She questioned to herself, standing there shocked.

* * *

Toward the left of the room, Derek was also in the middle of fighting his own group of Relicants and he seemed to be doing pretty well. Maybe all of the fights he had gotten into over the years taught him a thing or two. He had knocked these creatures to the ground several times and they still haven't seemed to learn their lessons.

"Do you freaks enjoy getting the shit beat out of you or something?" He asked, catching one of their fist and throwing them into two other Relicants. "Because it looks like you're enjoying this way more than you should."

Once again he ducked under the arm of one Relicant, kicking it into the back and sending it into the wall. When he turned around, he noticed another one running at him, but he didn't have a chance to react before he was tackled to the ground by it.

"Aye! Get off me, pal!" He shouted, throwing the creature off of him before jumping back to his feet. As soon as he was back on his feet, he heard his girlfriend's scream feel the exhibit hall.

"Becca!" He shouted, feeling anger rise up in him as he did. He was suddenly caught off guard when the ground began to shake and cracks formed in it underneath the Relicants and a large hole opened, swallowing the creatures, before closing up.

"What was that?" He asked, before shaking his shock off and running to his girlfriend.

* * *

Toward the front of the exhibit, Gavin was facing the same challenges at the others were. He was not much of a fighter and this battle hardly seemed fair to him. It was five of those creatures against him. In what world did that appear fair?

He shook the thoughts out of his mind when he was knocked to the ground from behind. Rolling onto his back, he saw a Relicant standing above him, ready to slash down at him with the weapon it had found. Just as it slashed down with the weapon, Gavin closed it eyes and rolled out of the way.

When he opened his eyes and looked up, he realized that there were more running at him. This was totally not his lucky day at all. He closed his eyes tightly, wishing for this to be over quickly. There was suddenly a flash of bright light and when he opened his eyes again, he saw that the Relicants were down and looked like they had been struck by lightning.

"What just happened?" He asked himself.

* * *

In the center of the room, Debbie was fighting a group of relicant and she seemed to be doing pretty good on her own. For someone who had never been in a fight before in her life and knew next to nothing about fighting, she seemed to be handling her own well. She thought that it was probably just her nerves getting to her and making her as good as she was or something along the lines.

She had spent most of the time just ducking under them as they ran at her. Just as she turned, she saw one of them aiming a punch to her face, which she was able to block and she flipped the creature. When it hit the ground, more came running at her.

She then felt something knock her down from behind and she found herself lying on her back on the ground, the Relicants were coming closer. She threw her arms up in front of her to protect her and squeezer her eyes shut. When she did, flames came flying out of her where and burned the Relicants, causing them to drop to the ground, unmoving.

When her eyes opened, she saw the Relicants on the ground and saw General Exploude walking toward her. "You think that you and your friends have won? Just because you've defeated these fools, doesn't mean you can defeat me." He laughed.

This just made her confused, what was this guy going on about. What did she and the others have to do with whatever he was after? It all seemed so unreal.

General Exploude raised his sword, ready to strike down on the young teenage girl. "Any last words, child?" He asked, but didn't wait for a reply before he continued. "So long." Just before he had a chance to slash his sword down, he was kicked backwards.

The General staggered back, before looking to see who had kicked him. "Who are you?!" He demanded to know, seeing an older looking man that the teenagers realized as their History teacher, Mr. Scott.

"I'm just a history teacher protecting his students." Mr. Scott answered, ready to fight the monster if he had too.

"This is not over!" The General shouted, before he and the remaining Relicants disappeared in a flash of light.

Mr. Scott turned to where his students were helping Debbie off of the floor. "Is everyone okay?" He asked, the five nodded. "Good. Now come on, we're leaving. I'll explain everything to you once we get back to the school."

* * *

**Next Episode: **_So It Begins - Part 3_


	3. Episode Three: So It Begins - Part 3

**Author Note: Here is the 3rd chapter and the last part of the introduction episodes!**

* * *

_Power Rangers Element Force_

_Episode Three_

_So It Begins - Part 3_

* * *

The group of teenagers and their history teacher had just arrived back at the school with the remainder of their classmates. Once they had gotten back, the students were free to go home seeing as school was over. The five, however, did not do this, instead they followed their history teacher into the gym, since he promised to explain to them what was going on and why they had been attacked back on the trip.

Mr. Scott had promised to explain everything to them once they were somewhere private, somewhere that would allow them to talk freely without fearing someone would be listening in on them. When they arrived at the gym, the teenagers became increasingly confused about it. What was private about the gym? Anyone could listen in on them if they talked in there.

"Mr. Scott, not to be rude or anything, but are you sure the gym is the best place for us to talk about this?" Debbie questioned, eyes scanning the open room when they entered.

Their teacher chuckled, shaking his head as he lead them toward the locker room areas. "No, but this isn't where we'll be talking." He replied, leading them through the locker room hallway and toward his office. Being the football coach, Mr. Scott has an office in the gym.

"Then why are we here?" Derek asked, brow raising.

"If you will be patient, Mr. Kyle, you will see in a moment." Mr. Scott told them, before ushering them into his office and closing the door behind them, locking it. Once he had done this, he walked around to the other side of his desk, pressing something under his desk. As he did this, the far wall slide to the side to reveal a set of stairs going down under the school. "If you will follow me, all your questions will be answered."

He proceeded to walk down the stairs, the others sharing looks before following their history teacher down and into what appeared to be some kind of secret base. The base itself was made out of concrete with a set of monitors on the far side of the room, a conference size table in the middle of the room. There was also other hallways off to the sides that lead to other rooms in the base.

"Where are we?" Becca asked, as she and the others glanced around the base for a moment, trying to figure out where they were and how this place was located under their school.

"Welcome to the base of the Element Force Power Rangers." Mr. Scott answered, as he walked further into the room and standing in front of the large table. "Please take a seat and I will explain to you all what is going on."

The teens shared another look, before walking toward the table and sitting around it. Becca sat at the far end of the table, Derek sat to her right, Evan was to his right, Gavin was on the other side of him, and Debbie was to Gavin's right. Mr. Scott was standing in front of the table and the monitors.

"Before you ask any questions, allow me to explain everything from the beginning. I'm hoping it will answer some of the questions that you guys will have, if it does not then you can ask them at the end." The History teacher said, getting nods of agreement from his five students. "1,000 years ago a spirit known as the Master was conquring planets in our galaxy. It took five people with the power to control the elements to team up and fight the Master together.

They used their element powers to defeat him and trap him a box, one that would be difficult for him escape from. Upon trapping him said box, they released it into space, hoping that it would forever remain lost somewhere in the galaxy. But recently, the box has crash landed on our planet and the Master has escaped from it.

The reason that General Exploude had attacked you five is because you are the next generation of Element Warriors. Each of you possess one of the elements that defeated the Master and locked him away. I believe the Master had tasked him destroying you before you could learn of you destinies and be able to lock him away again."

The five teens were silent as their teachers finished his explanation. None of them were sure of what to say about this. It sounded so unreal and hard to believe, but at the same time they believed it all. It did, believe it or not, explain why all those weird things happened during their fight with the creatures.

"You want to tell us what you mean by that exactly?" Gavin asked, glancing up at the older man.

"What I mean is, since the Master has been released from his box and is here in Spring Valley, it will be up to the five of you to protect your city by becoming the Element Force Power Rangers." Mr. Scott answered.

"Whoa dude, you want us to be Power Rangers?" Derek questioned.

"You have the powers and skills to be the new team, but you lack the training." He said.

"If we lack the training then why don't you go and find other people with the skills and powers who have the training?" Evan asked.

Mr. Scott sighed, before he continued speaking "With or without the training, you are the only ones with the power needed to do this. There are no other people out there with the powers that each of you possess. You may not have the training, but that doesn't mean you won't be able to do the job. I can train each of you for this. The thing is, you must all agree to do this before we can do anything."

Each of the teens stayed silent, thinking about what their teacher was telling them. They were finding it hard to believe that they were the only hope that their town had as protection from this alien threat.

"We're in." Derek said, speaking for himself, his girlfriend, and his little brother, who both nodded in agreement.

"Good." Mr. Scott said. "Gavin? Debbie?"

Gavin nodded. "I don't see why not." He answered.

"This all sounds unbelievable, but if these guys are in, I guess I am too." Debbie stated, earning a nod from the history teacher.

Nodding, Mr. Scott placed a box in the middle of the table. He opened it to reveal a set of cell phone like devices and watches. Each of the watches were a different color while the cellphones were black and silver. "These will be your Element Force morphers." He told them. "These cellphones will allow you to morph into your ranger form while the watches are a communication device that will allow you to stay in touch with one another and myself."

He handed them each a morpher and a watch. Debbie was handed the red watch, Gavin was given the yellow, Evan the blue, Derek the green, and Becca was given the pink. "Each watch is the color that you will be. As you can tell, Debbie will be your red ranger, Gavin will be the yellow, Evan will be blue, Derek is the green, and Becca will be the pink."

Before anything else could be shared between the group of newly appointed rangers, the monitors began to start beeping. Mr. Scott turned toward the computers before walking toward them and pressing a button on the keyboard. The others had stood up and followed him toward the computers to see what was going on.

"What is it?" Debbie asked.

"It looks like the Master has a sent a monster to attack the town. Go and take it down before anyone gets hurt." He answered.

Nodding, the five turned and left the base to go on their first official job as Power Rangers. Mr. Scott had watched them leave, a smile on his face. "Goodluck rangers." He said.

* * *

The rangers arrived in town, where they saw the monster blasting ice at the crowed of people as they ran from the scene. "Hey ugly!" Debbie shouted, as she and the others stopped not far behind the monster.

The monster turned, revealing itself to be a polar bear like creature that had claw hands made of ice. "More humans?" The monster laughed. "You should run like the rest of your kind does or be destroyed!"

"Maybe you should take your own advice, crab claw!" Derek shouted.

"Ready guys?" Debbie asked.

"Ready!" The other four shouted.

"Unleash The Elements!" The five rangers shouted.

Their ranger suits were their respected colors, each having a white 'x' across the front of their suits. Their helmets were what their animal spirit was. Debbie's helmet was in the shape of a tiger, Evan's was a shark, Gavin's was a cheetah, Derek's was a hawk, and Becca's was a swan.

"What? Who are you?!" The monster demanded to know.

"We're the Power Rangers Element Force and we're here to stop you!" Debbie told the monster.

"No matter, you still cannot stop me, Ice Smasher!" The Monster, Ice Smasher, exclaimed before blasting ice at the rangers.

The rangers dodge the oncoming ice, each going in a random direction in hopes of distracting the monster so someone could get a clear hit on it. They each pulled out their blasters, aiming them at the monster.

"Are you guys ready for this?" Debbie asked.

"Let's get this over with!" Becca replied.

Shaking her head, Debbie looked toward the monster and said "Any last words?" She was mocking the samething that General Exploude had said to her in the museum before they all fired at the monster, destroying it.

Ice Smasher shouted out before it was engulfed in fire and fell forward, exploding when it hit the ground. The rangers all turned and looked at each other once the monster was defeated and regrouped where their leader was standing.

"For a first battle, that went surprising well." Evan commented.

The others laughed, but nodded.

"You've said it, little bro." Derek said, throwing his arm around his brother's shoulders and his girlfriend's.

"Let's head back to base." Gavin told them, earning more nods from the team.

* * *

The rangers walked back down the stairs that led into their new base. They were talking and laughing about their first victory as rangers. It was an unbelievable thing that has happened to them, but it was proving to be one of the best things to happen in their lives.

"Rangers." Mr. Scott's voice stopped their celebrating and caused them to look where their teacher and mentor was standing at the monitors. "I would like to congratulate you all on your first victory as power rangers." He turned to look at them, smiling. "You did very well."

"Thanks, Mr. Scott." Debbie smiled.

He nodded. "I am proud to be able to train the five of you. I believe you will be the best protectors this town could ask for." He informed them. "Now, you're all free to go home, but I want you all here first thing tomorrow morning for your first training."

"What? Tomorrow's Saturday!" Evan said, while the others groan.

"That is why your training starts tomorrow." Mr. Scott said. "Its best to start sooner rather than later. Now, go on home."

Nodding, they all began to make their ways back up the stairs to leave the school and head home for the day.

* * *

**Next Episode: **_Some Brotherly Love_


	4. Episode Four: Some Brotherly Love

**Author Note: I know I said I wasn't going to update until I had 3 episodes done each time, but I couldn't wait to post this one, because it was more about my one of my favorite boys I created for this series and it has some amazing brotherly love in it between my two favorite boys. I also wanted to get this up for **starfirenight **who had been dying to read this chapter, because I gave her some of the episode summaries for the series and stuff and she loves Evan a lot. Anyway, on with the episode!**

* * *

_Power Rangers Element Force_

_Episode Four_

_Some Brotherly Love_

* * *

Evan huffed out a sigh, throwing his legs over the side of his bed and sitting up. He ran a hand over his face and through his messed up hair, letting out a yawn. "Today is gonna be another one of those days." He muttered, before standing up.

He grabbed a blue graphic t-shirt, faded jeans, and his blue converses from his closet before going to the bathroom. Changing into his clothes, he brushed his teeth and hair before he headed downstairs.

Downstairs, he spotted his dad sitting at the bar drinking a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper. His mother was standing at the stove cooking breakfast for the family. Turning his head, he found his older brother sitting at the table, doing something on his phone.

"Morning champ." His father, Gabriel Kyle, greeted his youngest son. Gabriel worked for the SVPD as a homicide detective.

"Hey Dad." Evan greeted back, walking over to the table to sit across from Derek. "Morning Mom, Derek."

Heather Kyle smiled, looking over toward her two sons. "Morning sweetie." She greeted, before turning her attention back to the food she was fixing, before placing it on plates.

Derek nodded a hello to his brother, not looking up from his phone. "I'm picking Becca up on the way to school, you want me to give you a lift?" He asked, this time looking away from his phone to his brother.

"You don't have too." Evan said. "I don't mind walking."

Shaking his head, the 18 year old stood up. "Get up, we're going." He told him, before walking over to his mother and kissing her cheek. "Bye mom, dad."

"Bye boys." Their parents said, before the two teenage boys walked out of the house and to Derek's 1969 black ford mustang.

* * *

After picking up Becca, the three high schoolers had arrived at school and went their separate ways. While his brother and Becca went toward their math class, Evan walked down the hallway toward his science class. He was never a fan of biology, but it was a requirement that everyone was to take it turning high school.

He was dreading what was waiting for him when he entered the classroom. Everyday he was greeted the same way, being picked on by some upper classmates. Of course they only did it during classes, when they knew that Evan's brother couldn't do anything about it or even know they were doing anything.

Most people were smart enough to not mess with Evan, because his older brother was a very scary guy when he was pissed at someone. The two that always picked on him were a different story, they could care less if Derek was his brother or not, they just found joy in picking on him.

It never use to be that way, but during Evan's seventh grade year, one of his friends had let it slip that Evan was gay and ever since then people have picked on him. Not a lot of people knew of this, seeing as none of his friends or brother had found out about it. He was terrified of what could happen if any of them found out.

His biggest fear was if his brother found out. Yes, it was true that he and Derek were not the closest of brothers, but they did a small bond. Evan feared that if Derek knew that he was gay, the bond that they shared would disappear and his brother would want nothing to do with him.

As far the blue ranger could tell, he had managed to duck into the classroom undetected. At least he was hoping this was the case, but as soon as he was seated in his desk, he felt two hands clamp down on his shoulders.

"Well if it ain't the gay boy." One of the guys, Lucas Car, stated with a smirk playing on his lips.

"How're you and your boyfriend doing, Kyle?" The second guy, Nick Brunski, questioned, a smirk playing on his lips as well.

"I'm not dating anyone." Evan snapped. "Now, would you two please screw off?"

"You gonna make us?" Lucas asked, chuckling at the thought.

"He ain't gonna do shit." Nick stated, before pushing Evan's head down as he and Lucas walked past, laughing.

Evan's eyes narrowed at them as they walked toward their own desk in the front of the room. Shaking his head, he turned his attention to his bag and pulled out his comic notebook. He thought that maybe he could get a few more drawings in before class officially started.

* * *

It was after his last class when Evan was making his way down the hallway that he felt something collide with his body and two strong hands were pinning his shoulders to the lockers. As this happened, Evan's eyes snapped close, only to open when he realized he had no chance of moving and he opened them to see who was pinning him to the locker. It was none other than Lucas, the guy that always picked on him in his first class. Why was he doing this all of sudden?

"Look here, freak, I know you have something to do with the fact that Nick and I got detention after bio this morning." Lucas sneered. "You want to tell me what you told them?" His hands were gripping hard at Evan's shoulders, making sure that he couldn't get away.

The blue ranger visibly swallowed a lump in his throat, before shaking his head out of fear. He had no idea what Lucas was even talking about. He hand't done anything. "I don't know what you're talking about." He stammered.

This made Evan feel so pathetic, he was a power ranger for crying out loud. He shouldn't be scared because of this, but he was.

"Like I'm gonna believe that." He said, his eyes narrowing at the shorter male. "Now, tell me!" His tone was becoming more demanding by every passing second.

"I told you, I didn't do anything!" Evan shouted his answer, releazing that was a bad move when Lucas let go of one of his shoulders and sung a fist at the his face. He felt a pain pass through his jaw, his hand reaching up to cup his now injured mouth. He slide down the lockers, once Lucas's grip was no longer on his shoulders.

Just as Lucas had punched Evan, he was suddenly pulled back and a fist connect with his own face, knocking him to the ground. "If you fucking touch him again, I swear to God I will kick your ass all the way to Russia." An all too familiar voice to Evan warned the bully. "Now get out of my sight before I decide to do it now!"

Once Lucas was out of his sight, Derek turned to where he found his younger brother sitting on the ground cupping his jaw. Seeing this, the green ranger's hands formed fist in anger before he walked over and pulled Evan to his feet.

"Come on, let's get you to the base so I can take a look that bruise." Derek told him in a low voice, his tone becoming soft as he talked to his brother. His arm was draped out of Evan's shoulders as he lead him down the hallway toward the gym, ignoring the looks that they were being given by other students.

* * *

The blue and green rangers walked down the stairs that lead into the base. Debbie, Gavin, and Becca were already there. They were sitting at the table talking with Mr. Scott, when they looked up to see the brothers enter. Their eyes widen when they noticed the large bruise on Evan's jaw.

"What happened?" Debbie demanded to know.

"Lucas Car is what happened." Derek answered, forcing his younger brother to sit down in a chair at the table, before he grabbed Evan's hand and removed it from his jaw. He looked at the large bruise for a moment. "It's not too bad, but you're gonna want to keep ice on it for a few days."

"I'll go grab him so ice." Gavin said, before standing up and heading toward the small kitchen area that the base had.

"Der, you didn't have to do that back there." Evan told his older brother, winching in pain as he spoke.

Derek shook his head, replying "Of course I did. Evan, you're my brother, I'm not gonna allow some prick to pick on you. That's my job."

This caused the blue ranger to let out a slight laugh, shaking his head ever so slightly. "Thanks Derek." He smiled just a bit.

The green ranger returned the smile. "Anytime." He said, glancing up when Gavin walked over with the ice pack and handed it to the older Kyle brother. "Thanks Gav."

"Don't mention it." Gavin nodded, patting Evan on the shoulder and giving him a smile before going back and sitting beside of Debbie.

Derek pressed the ice pack gently against the bruise, before Evan's hand replaced his. "Now, you want to tell me what that was about?" He questioned.

"It's nothing." Evan said.

"That didn't look like nothing, Evan."

Sighing, he said "Do I have to tell you here? Can we not wait till we're home or something?"

"We're all friends here, Evan." Derek said, but noticed that his brother did not want to talk about this in front of the others. He turned toward the others. "Can you guys give us a minute?"

Debbie nodded. "Of course." She stood up and walked out of the room, followed by Mr. Scott and the others.

"Now?" Derek asked, giving his full attention to his brother as he pulled a chair in front of Evan.

"He blamed me for being the reason he got detention after bio this morning. Him and Nick Brunski have been harassing me in that class, so I guess it made sense for him to blame me." Evan explained, refusing to meet his brother's eyes. "It's been going on for a while now, I just never thought it would turn into a fight or anything."

Derek could feel his anger rising in him as he listened to his brother. Someone was harassing Evan? His little brother? "Why didn't you tell me this was going on? I could have helped you stop it before it got this bad." He questioned. Why would Evan keep something like this from him?

"It ... I never wanted to explain to you why they were doing it." The blue ranger replied, looking anywhere but at his brother. "I thought that if you knew, you would want nothing to do with me anymore."

"What?" Derek questioned. "What could possibly be so bad that you would think I'd stop caring for you?"

Evan hesitated before he finally looked at his brother. "They've been doing it since they found out I was..." This was where he trailed off. He didn't want to explain it to Derek. His fear was becoming to much to bear.

"Before they found out what, Evan? Come on, bro, you can tell me anything." He said. "I'm not going to judge you."

"They found out I was gay and they've been doing this ever since." When he finished speaking, he looked away from Derek. He was ready for him to start yelling at him or walk away.

Derek stayed silent for a moment, finally realizing why Evan was so afraid to tell him. "Evan, look at me." He said, his voice soft as he managed to get the distraught blue ranger to look at him. "I could care less if you were gay or not. You're my brother, I still love you no matter what."

"You're not mad or anything?" Evan asked, being surprised by this.

"At you? No. At those idiots? Yes." Derek answered. "I'm also mad that you didn't tell me about this sooner, but I can get over that. Next time something like this happens, tell me before it gets too bad."

Evan nodded. "I promise."

"Good." Derek smiled, before standing up and pulled his brother up with him. "Now, come here." He pulled his younger brother into a hug, one that Evan eagerly returned.

* * *

**Next Episode: **_Follow Your Own Path_

* * *

**Author Note: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, because I had a lot of fun writing it. There was no fight here, but I loved the interactions between Evan and Derek, they were my favorite things. Anyway, the next episode will have fighting in it and it will center around our lovely red ranger, Debbie.**

**Until next time!**


	5. Episode Five: Follow Your Own Path

**Author Note: Hey guys! I'm back with the fifth chapter of this story and two more to follow. I was hoping to have this up last weekend, but I was busy and stuff, so I didn't get around to doing so. After this one goes up, two more will go up right after and then I'm hoping to get three more up this weekend. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

_Power Rangers Element Force_

_Episode Five_

_Follow Your Own Path_

* * *

It was Saturday morning and Debbie found herself awake at six AM that morning, because Mr. Scott said that he wanted the team at the base around seven for training. Dragging herself out of bed, she grabbed a pair of clothes and changed into them before going to the bathroom. She brushed her hair and teeth, before heading downstairs. When she got downstairs, she found her parents in the living room with her older brother.

She hoped she could pass them by without them seeing her, so she tried. The red ranger made it to the door only for a throat to clear and catch her attention. Turning her gaze to her parents, she saw them looking at her along with her brother. "Morning guys!" She smiled brightly.

"Where are you off to so early?" Samuel Callahan questioned, brow raising at his daughter.

This was something that Debbie was hoping to avoid. "Oh, some friends and I are meeting early to get some breakfast and work on a school project." She answered. "It's a really big project and it's due in about a week, so we thought we would meet early this morning and get most of it finished."

She was worried that they didn't believe her because they both went quiet as if they were debating if she was telling the truth or not, but they both nodded in understanding and allowed her to go. She smiled. "Bye guys!"

She was just about to leave when her mother's voice stopped her. "Debbie, before you go come here for a moment." Ashley Callahan said, gesturing for her daughter to join them in the living room. "Your friends will understand if you're a few minutes late."

Nodding, she walked over to where they were and sat down beside of her brother. She did have a few minutes to spare before she had to be at the base. "What's up?" She asked, wondering what this was about.

"Honey, your senior year is coming up next year and you need to start looking into colleges to further your future." Samuel began. "Your mother and I have gathered a few of the best medical schools in the country."

Debbie's eyes widened at this. College? She hadn't even thought about it lately, because she had become busy with her ranger career now. "What if I don't want to go to a medical school?" She questioned.

"it's a family tradition for everyone to become a doctor of some kind, dear." Ashley said. "Your brother didn't seem keen on the idea at first, but look at him now, he's the top of all of his classes and will be a doctor before you know it."

"Mom." Ian Callahan, Debbie's older brother, muttered. "It's really not that bad, Debbie, you'd really enjoy it."

She sighed, before standing up. "Look, I get that you guys want me to follow family traditions and all, but it's not who I am." She told them, before walking toward the door. "I've never had an interest in becoming a doctor and I never will."

She opened the front door and left, slamming it shut behind her. She could hear the sound of her parents shouting her name, but she ignored them and headed off toward the school. It was almost seven now and she knew that she was going to end up being late.

* * *

Debbie was walking into the base, where she spotted the others standing off to the side talking about something. She walked over with a smile on her face. "Hey guys." She greeted them, causing them to turn to look at her.

"Hey Debbie." Gavin greeted.

"Almost thought you weren't gonna show, red." Derek told her.

"My parents were being a pain about finding colleges." She answered them, before shaking her head. "They have it in their heads that our family should only be doctors, but it's the last thing that I want to do."

The team nodded their heads in understanding as to why she was late.

"I'm sure they'll realize at one point that you're free to pick your own path to follow, that they can't choose one for you." Gavin told her. "They won't be there to make every major decision in your life."

She smiled at him. "Thanks, Gav." She said. "You're right, I just wish that they would stop thinking that they have a right to control what path I do follow."

"Have you tried explaining it to them that it's not what you want to do?" Derek questioned, causing Debbie to look at him. "If you sit down and explain it to them, you can make them understand why you don't want to be a doctor, that you have a right to pick your own career path and what you do with your future."

She nodded, giving the green ranger a smile. "I never expected you to be able to give someone good advice, Kyle." She stated, earning herself a pointed look from the man in question.

"Shut it, red." He said. "I can be helpful when I wanna be."

Mr. Scott cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the rangers. "Alright, rangers, it's time for your training to began." He said, earning groans from each of the five, before shaking his head. "I promise you it won't that bad."

* * *

Their training last for the next four hours and they were given a break at around 11 AM. They were all groaning in pain, walking out of the training room and into the lounging area of the base. Gavin dropped down on the floor in front of the couch, throwing his hands over his face. Evan and Derek both dropped onto the couch, Derek throwing his head back onto the back of the couch and Evan fell sideways, burrying his face into the couch pillow. Debbie sat down in one of the chairs while Becca stood off the side.

"I swear, all of this physical activity is not good for my hair." The blonde stated, running the back of her hand over her sweaty forehead. "Gross, I'm all covered in sweat."

Derek's brow rose, glancing sideways toward his girlfriend. "You know that's what happens when you exercise right?" He questioned, earning a glare from her.

"No duh, dumb ass." She snapped.

The green ranger held his hands up in surrender and was about to retort when the sound of a phone going off interrupted. Everyone's landed on Debbie, who was reaching inside of her pocket for her phone.

She glanced up when she felt everyone's eyes on her. "Oh, sorry guys." She apologized, before standing up. "I need to get home, my parents have stuff they want to do today."

"Have fun with that." Gavin told her, before covering his face with his hands once again.

"See you guys later." The red ranger gave them a smile before she headed for the exit of the base, telling Mr. Scott that she had family things going on today and that she would be back later tonight.

* * *

Meanwhile in the town plaza, the Callahan family were waiting for Debbie to arrive, who said that she was on her way. Samuel and Ashley were growing very impatient while awaiting their daughter. Ian, on the other hand, wasn't. He could tell that Debbie was not really looking forward to this family outing.

"Ian, do you have any idea why your sister is running late?" Ashley asked.

Ian rolled his eyes under his sunglasses. "Mom, she just texted us five minutes ago. She'll be here in a minute." He told her.

Before his mother could reply, a voice pipped in "Sorry I'm late." This caused them to turn around and see Debbie walking toward them. "I had to explain to my friend's why I was leaving."

"I'm sorry, dear. We forgot you were working a project with them." Samuel apologized to his daughter.

She shook her head, giving her dad a smile. "It's fine, daddy. They can finish it without me. We were almost done." She answered.

"If you're sure, sweetheart." He said.

After they were finished chatting, they had gone and gotten something to eat. Once they were finished with that, they were walking through the town square when they saw a group of people running away from the direction they were heading in.

"What's going on?" Samuel asked.

"I'm not sure, dear, but maybe we should go as well." Ashley replied.

Samuel agreed with his wife, but before they could leave, a blast hit the ground in front of them and knocked them all to the ground. Debbie looked up to see General Exploude laughing.

"Look what we have here." He laughed, walking toward them as his eyes were trained on the red ranger.

Debbie wasn't sure what she was going to do. She couldn't morph with her family so close, but she also couldn't allow General Exploude to hurt them. What was she going to do? She then made up her mind when she saw him train his blaster on Ian.

"Get away from my brother!" She shouted, as she jumped back to her feet and pulled out her morpher. "Unleash The Elements!" Once she was morphed, she pulled out her fire sabor and ran at General Exploude, slashing at him and sending him backwards.

Just as General Exploude hit the ground, the rest of the Element Force rangers showed up by Debbie's side. She turned to her team and nodded at them. "Take care of him, I need to get my family out of here."

Derek nodded. "Don't worry, we'll take care of this." He told her before turning toward the rest of the team. "Let's go guys!" He and the others took off running toward the monster.

Debbie turned toward her family and ran up to them, helping them to their feet. "Are you guys okay?" She asked.

"We're fine. But Debbie, is that you?" Her mother asked.

Taking a deep breath, the red ranger nodded and demorphed. "Yeah, mom, it's me." She answered, looking at the shocked faces of her family.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Her father demanded.

"Because I was told not to. It was safer if you didn't know." She answered. "I didn't want you guys to be put in danger, but it looks like you're going to be either way."

As they continued to talk, they were cut off by the sound of 'Debbie' being shouted and four teenagers were running toward them.

"Is everyone okay?" Evan asked.

Debbie nodded. "We're all fine. Thanks guys." She smiled at them.

Becca nodded.

When the red ranger glanced toward Derek, she saw the look that he was given her. She knew what it meant. He was basically telling her that she needed to talk to her parents about something. "I'll meet you guys back at the base." She told them, which they nodded and left. She turned toward her parents. "There's something I want to tell you guys."

"What's wrong?" Ashley asked.

"I don't want to be a doctor." She replied.

"We've gone over this, Debbie." Samuel said. "It's what you're meant to do."

"No it's not! I don't want to be a doctor, dad. That's what you want me to do, but it's not what I want. I want to be an author." She told him. "You can be disappointed in me if you want to, but it's what I want to do."

With that she turned away from her family and started to walk away, deciding to head back to the base to spend the rest of the afternoon with her friends.

* * *

**Next Episode: **_A Yellow Silence_

* * *

**Author Note: Here was our Debbie centered chapter. The next one, like the title states, is about our Yellow Ranger Gavin! **


	6. Chapter Six: A Yellow Silence

_Power Rangers Element Force_

_Episode Six_

_A Yellow Silence_

* * *

A high pitched scream sounded throughout the small house, jerking Gavin from his sleep. As soon as he heard the scream, he threw the covers off of his bed and dashed down the hallway, toward the bathroom. When he got there, he saw his older sister standing in the roomway, pointing a hair brush at something.

"Jess, what's wrong?" He asked her, brow raising as he peeked over her shoulder to see what she was freaking out about. In the middle of the bathroom was a small wolf spider, which was apparently had freaked his sister out. "It's a spider."

"No duh, Sherlock!" She glared at him, just as their parents came walking down the hallway, having heard Jessica's scream as well.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Their mother, Kendall Lancaster, asked.

"That spider!" She told them, pointing at it with the hair brush again.

Frank Lancaster, their step-dad, laughed as he shook his head. "It's a wolf spider, dear. It's not going to hurt you." He told his step-daughter, before walking into the bathroom and garbing some toilet paper and picking the spider up. "There."

"Thank you, Frank!" Jessica smiled at him, before going back into the bathroom to finish getting ready.

Shaking his head, the man walked down the stairs to put the spider outside. Gavin watched as he disappeared as his mother turned toward him. "Go get ready for school, Gavin. We're gonna leave here in an hour." She smiled, before going downstairs to the kitchen.

The yellow ranger had nodded his head, before he walked back to his bedroom. As he walked down the hallway, he passed his half-brother and half-sister's room, where they were both standing in the doorway still in their PJs.

"Why was Jessie screaming?" Bruce asked, looking at his older brother.

"Spider in the bathroom." He answered, chuckling to himself. "Frank got rid of it, so you don't have to worry. Mom wants us to get ready for school, by the way."

* * *

An hour later, Gavin was walking through the hallways of the school, keeping his head down as he passed the crowds of people hanging out on the sides of the hallway with their friends. When he saw the groups of friends hanging out, he began to wonder where his friends were, not that they would dare to hang out with one another outside of their ranger duties. They were all from different groups of people, it would be weird if they all suddenly started hanging out. Except for Evan, Derek, and Becca. They'd be an exception to the rule since Evan and Derek were brothers and Becca was Derek's girlfriend. He still didn't see what Derek saw Becca. She acted like a bitch half the time.

"Gavin!" His best friend shouted down the hallway, causing Gavin to turn to see him dashing down the hall toward him. "Dude, I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Gavin stopped walking and shrugged when his friend stopped in front of him. "I just got here." He answered.

"Excuses, excuses." Reese said, laughing as he shook his head. "Anyway, I've been wondering what's been going on with you."

Raising a brow, Gavin asked, "What are you talking about? Nothing's been going on."

"Oh really?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Is that so? Then why do you keep disappearing all the time? Dude, I've seen you talking with Callahan, Wheeler, and the Kyle brothers. You don't ever talk to people, aside from me."

"What? Are you jealous?" Gavin teased, brow still raised in question.

"No!" His friend shouted. "I just think somethings seriously weird about that."

He shrugged his shoulders, replying, "There's nothing weird about it. We've been assigned to do a project together, that's all." Just as he finished talking, the bell rang and people started walking to their classes. "Well, I've got to go. See yah later, dude."

Reese didn't have a chance to say anything before Gavin disappeared into the large sea of people. He sighed, heading to class himself.

* * *

Just as school had ended, Mr. Scott had sent the rangers into town where a monster was currently attacking. They had just enough time to drop their stuff off at the base, before teleporting to the scene of the fight. When they got there, they saw the Master's newest monsters blasting people. The people he blasted turned to stone after being hit.

"Be careful, guys. We don't want to get blasted by that guy." Debbie told her team, before they drew their weapons.

"Hey ugly! Leave these people alone!" Derek shouted, gaining the attention of the monster.

The monster threw it's large claw hands into the air, turning toward the team. "Rangers! Just the humans I was looking for!" It shouted, laughing. "This will be fun!"

It started to send blast at the rangers, which they all dodged and split up. Debbie was standing directly in front of the monster, Evan and Gavin were standing to the left, and Derek and Becca were to the right of it. All their weapons were drawn and pointed at the monster. The red ranger nodded her head, signaling them all to run and attack the monster.

Debbie, Derek, and Becca ran at the monster. Debbie's sword, Derek's ax, and Becca's fans were ready to slash down on the monster. Each attack was easily blocked by the monster, who grabbed Derek's ax and used it to throw him into the girls.

Once it had done that, it turned toward the remaining two rangers and sent blast at them. Evan ended up pushing Gavin out of the way of the blast, who to get hit by it and suddenly turn to stone.

"Evan!" Derek shouted. He forced himself back to his feet and picked his ax up, anger rising in him. "You're gonna pay for that freak!" He ran at the monster and slashed down at him sending it stumbling backwards.

"No, you will!" The monster laughed, gaining it's balance again and then blasting the green ranger. It's laugh got louder as it turned Derek to stone, much like it had to Evan. "Goodbye rangers!"

The laugh echoed as the monster disappeared, along with the stone statues of the people it had turned to stone. Evan and Derek disappeared along with it.

"No!" Becca and Debbie both shouted, getting back to their feet as Gavin ran up to their sides.

"We need to get back to base." Gavin told them, as they demorphed. "We can use the computer to track them down by their morphers."

* * *

When the remaining three rangers got back to base, Gavin went straight to the computer to track down the signals of the green and blue morphers. The girls had gone to tell Mr. Scott about what happened, although they were sure that he had seen the fight for himself.

While he was searching for his friends, Gavin couldn't help, but feel guilty over the being the cause of why the two had been turned to stone and taken. If he had gotten out of the way before Evan had pushed him, the blue and green rangers would be perfectly okay right now and they wouldn't have to worry about this.

"Gavin, this wasn't your fault." Mr. Scott said, coming to stand by the yellow rangers side. "I understand the guilt of having two teammates be captured like this, but blaming yourself for it will not help us find them any quicker."

Nodding, Gavin turned his head to look at his teacher, saying, "I know, Mr. Scott. I do, but I just can't help but feel like it is. If I had been faster and gotten out of the way before, Evan never would have had to do what he did and get himself turned to stone. We also wouldn't be missing Derek either."

"It was not your fault. These things will happen. This was the first time this happened to your team, but it will certainly not be the last time." The history teacher spoke, as the yellow ranger turned his attention back to the computer screen. "This is something you will all have to learn from."

Only nodding, he continued to type away at the computer, before something popped up on the screen. "I found them." He said to Mr. Scott, before turning to where the girls were sitting at the table. "I know where to find them."

Debbie and Becca both jumped to their feet before rushing over to the computer as well. "Where are they?" Debbie asked.

Gavin zoomed in on the blinking dot on the screen. "It looks like one of the abandoned warehouses down on the docks." He answered, before turning his head toward them. "We should head down now."

"Let's go." Becca nodded.

* * *

The three arrived down on the docks, where they found the correct warehouse, they made sure to morph before heading inside of it. Inside of the warehouse was a bunch of stone statues of people that the monster had turned.

"Look, there's Evan and Derek!" Becca said, pointing toward two of the stone statues that looked like their captured teammates.

Just as the rangers were running toward them, a blast hit the ground in front of them and caused them to take a step backwards. When they looked up to see who it was, they saw the monster standing there. "Back for round two, I see!" The monster laughed.

"You'll pay for what you did to our friends!" Debbie shouted, as she and the others pulled their blasters from their belts.

"I would like to see you try!" The monster laughed, before firing at them again.

The rangers easily dodged the incoming attacks again, before firing their own blasters at him. The blast were enough to send the monster stumbling back, one of his claws dropping to the ground after being blasted off by the rangers.

"You will pay for that, humans!" It yelled, before getting ready to fire at them again with his other claw.

Gavin pulled out his bow and aimed it at the monster, shouting "I don't think so ugly!" As he shouted that, he fired at the monster repeatedly, hitting it square in the chest and causing it to blow up.

When the monster blew up, a glow of light came from the statues and each of them turned back to their human forms. Becca ran to Derek and Evan's sides, who were both trying to keep on their feet. Gavin and Debbie were helping the other people out of the warehouse.

Once that was done, Becca and the brothers walked up to where their two teammates were standing. When they approached, the red and yellow rangers turned and smiled under their helmets at their friends.

"It's good to have you guys back." Debbie commented.

"It's good to be back." Evan laughed, getting a nod from Derek.

"You've said it." The green ranger said.

* * *

After they had gotten back to base to tell Mr. Scott that they were okay, the rangers had headed home for the evening. Gavin was walking into his house, when he was greeted by a camera flashing in his face.

It took him a moment to recover from the blinding light and when he did, he saw Jessica standing in front of him with a camera in her hands. "What's with the camera?" He asked her.

"It's for my new photography class." She said. "I have to do a project on my family and I wanted a picture of my favorite little brother."

"You could've just asked instead of blinding me with the flash." He stated.

She shrugged, smiling. "Where's the fun in that?"

He shook his head, laughing. "You're a weirdo, Jess."

"I know, but you still love me." She laughed as well.

"True." He said. "Where is everyone?"

"Mom's working late tonight, the kids are upstairs doing their homework, and Frank is out with some of his racing buddies. So, I'm in charge until one of them gets home." She answered, before putting her camera down.

"Oh joy."

* * *

**Next Episode: **_A Pink __Grievance_

* * *

**Author Note: Here was our Gavin centered chapter. The next one is a fuller chapter and its mainly about Becca.**


	7. Chapter Seven: A Pink Grievance

**Author Note: This isn't really an important chapter, it's just a fuller. I didn't have any good ideas for the Becca centered chapter, so I just wrote this one up in about an hour, so year. I still hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_Power Rangers_

_Episode Seven_

_A Pink __Grievance_

* * *

Today was the day that Becca had been dreading each and every year. It was the anniversary of her mother's death, which had taken place ten years ago and she still hadn't gotten over it. It hit her harder than most things, because she had always been so close with her mother and losing her at the age of 8 had made things so much harder for her. She was happy that her father and uncle were still around to take care of her.

A sigh escaped through her lips as she dropped down at the table she ate lunch at. Sitting beside her was Derek and across from them sat James. "I swear, I don't want to be here today." She said, causing the two boys to look at her.

Derek placed his arm around her shoulders, kissing the top of her head. "I know, babe." He told her. "But you can't just skip school."

"Says the guy that skips school every chance that he gets." She stated, looking up at him.

He lifted his hands in surrender. "Touche."

James just shook his head at his two friends, before turning his full attention toward Becca sand saying, "Ignore him. Bec, I know this is hard on you and all, but it will eventually get better. You just have to keep moving forward."

"I know, James." She said, leaning back in her chair and pushing a strained of hair from her face. "I mean, it's been 10 years, it shouldn't hurt as bad anymore, but it hurts more every year." Shaking her head, she pushed herself from the chair and stood up. "I'll see you guys later, I need to be alone right now."

Without giving the boys a chance to reply, she began to walk out of the cafeteria and down the hallway, only to run into Debbie who was walking and talking with her friend, Lisa. "What it." She snapped, not realizing who exactly she was snapping at .

"You're the one that ran into me." Debbie stated, causing Becca to look up. "Oh, Becca, hey. Are you alright?"

Becca shook her head. "I'm fine, Debbie." She said, quickly as she started walking away and not giving the red ranger a second glance.

* * *

After her run in with Becca, Debbie told Lisa that she would see her later and decided to head to the cafeteria to see if Derek knew what was up with the pink ranger. When she walked through the room, she spotted the green ranger sitting at his usual table with James, who was going on about something that seemed to bore Derek.

"Derek, can I talk to you for a moment?" She asked.

Derek glanced up at her voice and nodded. "Yeah, sure. I'll see you around, James." He answered, before standing up and walking away with Debbie. "What's up, Callahan?"

"Do you have any clue what's wrong with Becca? I saw her a few minutes ago, she looked pretty upset about something."

Taking a deep breath, the older male replied, "It's the anniversary of her mother's death. It hits her a lot harder every year and she likes to be alone to deal with it."

"Oh." The red ranger said. "I'm so sorry to hear that."

"Don't let her hear you say that. Every year she gets someone telling her how sorry they are and she hates it." He warned her. "Anyway, we need to head to class, lunch is over."

"Right." She nodded, before the two of them went their separate ways.

* * *

After school had ended, Becca had gone home. She told the others that she wasn't feeling well and needed to head home. She also told them to call her if they needed her for anything, but she was hoping that they wouldn't and would allow her to grieve in peace.

She pushed open the front door of her house, where she closed it behind her and put her bag down by the door and headed into the kitchen. She found her dad cooking dinner and smiled when he turned to see her.

"Welcome home, sweetheart." William Wheeler greeted, smiling back at his daughter.

"Thanks, daddy." She said, before sitting down at the bar. "Is Uncle Keith coming over for dinner tonight?"

"He is." He replied. "He's actually here now. Would you mind setting the table?"

Becca nodded and did what her father had asked her to do. Just as she had finished setting the table, her Uncle entered the kitchen with a smile on his face. "Uncle Keith!" She smiled, going up and hugging her uncle.

"Hello dear." Keith replied, hugging her back. "How are you?"

"I'm good, I guess." She replied.

"Right, that was a pretty stupid question."

"Alright, guys, dinner's ready." William told them and went to set the food down on the table.

After the Wheeler family had eaten dinner, they were all sitting in the living room watching the news when a report about the Power Rangers came on. It talked about how they had defeated yet another monster not to long ago, but we're missing their pink ranger. When she heard about that, she pulled her phone out and sent a text to her boyfriend.

"I wonder where their pink ranger was." Keith said.

"She was probably busy." Becca replied, as her phone buzzed with a reply.

_Told the others not to bother you. You looked like you needed to spend time with your family, so we thought we'd let you take a break from this. ~Derek._

She smiled at the thoughtful text and sent a quick thank you reply, before putting her phone back in her pocket and turning her full attention to her uncle and father, who were both discussing something that had to do with cars.

Becca loved how her life was. She had the best father and uncle, a great boyfriend, and some of the coolest friends she could ever ask for. But even having all of this, she still wished that she could have her mother back. She didn't think that it was fair that she had been taken away from her like she was. It was a matter that bothered her more and more each year. She just missed her more.

Even though she felt that way, she still wouldn't trade anything about how her life was now for something like that. As much as she missed her mother, she knew that she needed move and do something with her life, like Danielle would have wanted her to do. It only seemed fair to give her mother just that.

* * *

**Next Episode: **_A Green Score_

* * *

**Author Note: Again this was just a fuller chapter, but the next one is a chapter all about Derek, as the title states. Hope you guys enjoyed! The next three should hopefully be up this weekend as well!**


	8. Chapter Eight: A Green Score

**Author Note: Normally I upload chapters 3 at a time, but since chapter 7 was only a fuller chapter, I decided that I would upload this one when I finished it. I also was looking forward to writing this one, so that's one reason that I posted it earlier. **

* * *

_Power Rangers Element Force_

_Episode Eight_

_A Green Score_

* * *

"Don't let it get away, Derek!" Debbie shouted, as she and three of the rangers chased after the Master's monster, which was running away from them and toward the green ranger, who didn't seem to be paying much attention.

The monster was laughing as it ran away from the rangers toward the unsuspecting Green Ranger. It's echoing laugh caused Derek's head to snap up and ready his weapon, only it didn't matter when the monster ran past him, it knocked him off of his feet before it disappeared into thin air.

The rangers jogged past their friend, before stopping when they realized that the monster was far gone now. Evan was currently helping his older brother back to his feet.

"You alright?" Evan asked, once his brother was back to his feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Derek replied, nodding his head. "Thanks."

Debbie turned to look at the Earth ranger. "How could you let him get away?" She questioned, crossing her arms over her chest as she gave him a look from behind her helmet.

"I didn't see him coming." The taller man shrugged.

"'You didn't see him coming'?" She repeated. "You were suppose to be paying attention, Derek! I told you not let him get away. And what did you do? You let him get away!"

Before Derek had the option to open his mouth, Gavin decided to step in. "Look, Debbie, we all aren't happy about the monster getting away, but this argument isn't going to help us any. We can finish this once we get back to base. Okay?"

Letting out a sigh, the younger girl nodded. "You're right, Gavin. Come on, guys, lets go." She agreed, before they all teleported back.

* * *

When the team arrived back at the base, they were all in the middle of an argument about Derek's lack of interest during their recent battle. How it was his fault that the monster got away and that he didn't take his ranger job as serious as he should. Of course, Derek wasn't agreeing with this at all.

"What are you going to do?" Derek finally asked. "Kick me off the team?"

"You know, that sounds like a brilliant idea!" Debbie stated. "At least then we wouldn't have to worry about someone getting hurt because you aren't paying attention!"

"Hey now." Mr. Scott said, as he entered the room to find them arguing. "What's going on here?"

"The Master's newest monster got away," Gavin explained. "Because Derek wasn't paying attention."

"Right, blame the whole damn thing on me." The green ranger muttered.

"Because it was your fault." Becca commented. Despite the fact that he was her boyfriend, she did believe that the team would be better off without him.

"Really? You too?" He asked her, before glancing at his brother. "Are you gonna blame me too?"

Evan sighed, crossing his arms. "Derek..."

Mr. Scott held a hand up to silence the team before any further arguing could go on. "Let me get this straight, Derek's lack of attention during the battle allowed the monster to get away?" He asked, earning nods from some of the team. "And where exactly was your attention while this was happening?" He directed this toward Derek.

The ranger in question only shrugged his shoulders, knowing anything he say would only make the matter worse. Although staying silent would not help either. "You do realize that with your lack of interest in this, you will cause one of your teammates to be badly injured, correct?"

"Come on, you know that I would never do something to get any of these guys hurt." He stated.

"As honest as that is, you will be the reason that someone will get hurt. I believe that Debbie had a good point in finding it for the best that we suspend you from any further ranger duties." The history said. "You will not get your morpher back until you can prove you're ready for this."

"How exactly am I suppose to prove it?"

"You can start by paying attention and passing my class." He answered. "Now, hand in your morpher and your watch."

Derek was reluctant to hand either of those over to his mentor and teacher, but he knew that there was no other way. With a sigh, he fished the morpher out of his pocket and put it on the table before taking off the watch and dropping it beside the morpher.

"So much for friends." He stated, before he walked away from the group and up the stairs that lead out of the base.

The team each shared looks with one another, before glancing toward the direction their friend and teammate, former, had gone.

* * *

A black '69 ford mustang pulled into the driveway of the Kyle house. Derek stepped out of the car and headed for the front door. He was still having a hard time coming to terms with the fact that his team had kicked him off. Sure they all hadn't been friends before all of this and they didn't know him very well, but his own girlfriend had been against him.

As he walked into his house, he began to make his way to the stairs and to his room, when a voice interrupted him. "Derek, honey, can you do me a favor?" His mother asked from the hallway.

The boy in questioned stopped at the bottom of the stairs, backtracking and heading down the hallway where his mother was standing in front of the hall closet. "What's up?" He asked, stopping beside of her.

"Do you see that box in the back?" She asked him, pointing toward a box at the top of the closet. He nodded his head. "Can you grab it for me?"

"Sure." He answered, stepping toward the closet and grabbing the box from the top shelf, before handing it to her.

"Thanks, honey." She smiled at him, taking the box.

"You're welcome." He smiled back, before he started to make his way to the stairs again. Just as he was about to walk up, he heard the front door open.

"Derek!" Evan said. "I need to talk to you!"

"Evan, as much as I love you, I really don't want to talk to you right now." He told him, before finishing up the steps and going to his room.

"Honestly, Derek, we're going to talk about this." His younger brother said, following him toward his room. "I get that you're mad, but they only did it for the sake of the team. I don't agree with kicking you off, but 1 against 3 isn't going to change anything."

Before Derek could say another word, Evan's morpher began to beep. The blue ranger gave him an apologtic look, before pulling out his morpher. "I'm sorry, Derek, I need to go, but can we please talk about this later?"

Letting out a sigh, Derek nodded his head. "Sure." He replied, earning a smile from his little brother. He watched him as he ran off to help the others.

* * *

Mr. Scott was standing in the base, watching the rangers fighting the monster from the monitors. When the fight had first began, they had been doing well, but the monster had somehow managed to get the upper hand on them. The history teacher was beginning to think that maybe it had something to do with the fact that they were down one ranger.

As the fight went on, the rangers seemed to be getting their butts kicked. They had seemed to be handling themselves very well until more Relicants showed up and the monster had started to blast them as well. Taking a deep breath, Mr. Scott knew that there was only one thing that could be done before someone got badly injured.

He glanced at the Green morpher and watch that were sitting on the table. Walking over to the table, he picked them up and walked toward the exit of the base. He needed to get these to Derek now before something happened to the team.

After leaving the school, Mr. Scott drove to the Kyle house and knocked on the door once he arrived.

"Mr. Scott, what are you doing here?" Derek asked, answering the door. "If you're here to tell me something that the team, I don't want to hear it. I'll get enough of it from Evan."

"It's not that, Derek. The team is in need of your help." He told him. "The monster is proving to be stronger than they expected and I believe they could use your help, they aren't doing so well down a ranger."

Derek rose a brow. "Really? I thought they wanted nothing to do with me, because I was going to be the reason someone got hurt."

"Derek, please." He said. "The team needs you." He handed the morpher and watch over to Derek.

Taking a deep breath, Derek took the morpher and watch from him. "Alright, I'll go." He said.

* * *

"I don't know how much more of this we can take!" Gavin stated, as he and the others regrouped together.

Debbie held up her saber and slashed down on a Relicant that attacked them. "You're right." She agreed. "This monster's stronger than we thought."

"We need Derek's help!" Evan said.

"We can do this without him!" The red ranger told him. "If he's here, someone's bound to get hurt."

The monster's laugh echoed around them. "You really think that you can defeat me?" It asked through it's laughs. "I don't think so!" it then blasted the rangers, knocking them to the ground and causing them to demorph. "You're done now, rangers!"

"I don't think so, freak!" Derek's voice shouted, as a blast sent the monster staggering backwards.

The rangers looked up to see the green ranger running their way, his blaster in his hand and trained on the monster.

"What are you doing here?" Debbie asked.

"Saving your asses." He replied, stopping in front of his fallen teammates with the blaster still trained on the monster. "Say goodbye, freak." He sent multiple blast at the monster, which knocked it backwards before it exploded.

Once that was taken care of, Derek turned to his friends and helped them to their feet before he demorphed. He recieved a hug from Becca and from his brother.

"Thanks." Becca smiled at him.

"Dude, we're sorry we thought we were better off without you." Gavin apologized, as he and Derek high fived.

"Don't worry about it." He said. "I guess that's what I get for not paying much attention before."

"Well, we're happy to have you back as long as you promise to pay more attention in the next battle." Debbie told him.

"I will." He laughed. "Promise."

* * *

**Next Episode: **_New Kid On The Block_

* * *

**Author Note: Here was chapter 8. Hope that you guys enjoyed it! Stay tuned for the next one!**


	9. Chapter Nine: New Kid On The Block

**Author Note: I hadn't planed on updating today or anything, but I had just watched my favorite TV show and it made me really upset. In order to make myself feel better, I thought that I would work on and finish this chapter and get it posted tonight. Anyway, I hope that you guys like this chapter and all. Nothing interesting happens. It kind of just introduces a new character!**

**Caleb Rosza is portrayed by Brant Daugherty**

* * *

_Power Rangers Element Force_

_Episode Nine_

_New Kid On The Block_

* * *

The team, having decided that hanging out at school together was not the worst idea ever, was standing around Debbie's locker. They had started off talking about their latest battles and such, before it turned into them bickering about what Star Wars character was better: Hal Solo or Luke Skywalker.

"Come on, Luke's the son of Darth Vader and a freaking Jedi. How is that not cool?" Gavin stated, crossing his arms.

Derek rolled his eyes. "I'm not saying Luke isn't a cool character, I'm just saying that Han is better." He replied. "What wouldn't be cooler than being an intergalactic smuggler?"

"I could probably name a million different things that would be better." Debbie said, giving Derek one of her famous 'you're an idiot' looks. "Honestly, I'm surprised Han hasn't gotten himself killed."

"Hello, he's better than a majority of smugglers are." Evan commented, backing his older brother up on why Han was so much cooler. "Come on, the whole Jedi thing's been over used. I know it's the whole thing for the movie, but having a badass character that isn't a Jedi, is better."

"This is going no where." The red ranger commented, before she turned to the pink ranger standing beside of Derek. "Becca, what do you think?"

It appeared that Debbie's questioned had snapped the blonde out of her thoughts, because she was staring at the team in confusion. "What?" She asked.

"Who's better: Hal Solo or Luke Skywalker?" Gavin asked.

"Sorry, but I've never seen a full Star Trek movie." The pink ranger replied, which gained her shocked looks from the other rangers. "What?"

Derek just gave his girlfriend a 'are you serious' look. "First off, it's Star Wars not Star Trek. And second, how the hell have you never seen it?" He corrected.

The intercom cut the team's chat short. "Rebecca Wheeler please report to the principal's office." A woman's voice sounded on the intercom.

"This isn't over." Debbie told her, as Becca started to walk away from them.

"Whatever you say." She replied, waving them off as she headed down the hallway toward the principal's office.

* * *

A tall dark brown haired and blue eyes 18-year-old made his way through the crowded hallways of Spring Valley. He was making his way toward the principal's office, where he was told to grab his classes and such. Whatever it was you were suppose to do when you start at a new school and everything.

As soon as he entered the front office, the woman sitting behind the desk smiled at him. "Can I help you with something?" She asked him in a kind voice.

He nodded his head. "Yeah. I'm a new student here." He answered. "I was told to come pick up my classes here."

The woman nodded, standing up and walking over to a filing cabinet. "What's your name?" She asked.

"Caleb Rosza." He replied.

She fished through the cabinet before pulling out a piece of paper from a folder and walking over toward the student. "Here you go." She said, before her eyes glanced toward the door to see someone else entering the office.

A blonde walked up and stopped beside of Caleb. "I was called up here." She told the woman, who nodded her head.

"Yes." She replied. "We want you to show Mr. Rosza here around the school. We trust that you will be better at this than most of our other students."

Becca nodded her head. "Alright." She agreed, watching as the woman walked away before she turned toward Caleb. "I'm Becca."

"Caleb." He replied, giving her a smile.

She smiled back. "Well, Caleb, welcome to your first day Spring Valley. Shall we start the tour?" She replied.

"Lead the way." He answered.

* * *

Becca showed Caleb the different places around the school. She also showed him where all of his classes would be located, hoping that he would easily be able to find them once the tour was over and it was time for them both to head to class. She also showed him the different places where people liked to hang out between classes or after, sometimes even during them.

"And that concludes our tour." She announced.

"Already?" He laughed. "I was enjoying this little tour."

She laughed along with him. "How would you like to meet my friends?"

"Of course." He agreed.

"Great, come on." She smiled, before dragging him off to find out where the others were hanging out. As she looked around the hallway, she found them standing in the corner by Mr. Scott's classroom. That didn't shock her at all. "Guys!" She called.

Derek was the first one to turn at the sound of her voice, giving her a smile and nod as she and Caleb walked toward them. "Hey Bec."

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Caleb Rosza. The new kid." She told them, each of them waving a greeting at him.

"Hey, I'm Debbie." Debbie greeted, a smile on her face before she pointed to each of her friends and introduced them. "This is Gavin, Derek, and Evan."

"Nice to meet you guys." Caleb replied, nodding at each of them in a greeting.

* * *

The rangers noticed that over the course of the next few days after Caleb's arrival that Becca had been spending less and less time with them. It was quiet odd not have her around. Derek was not a fan of the fact that she was spending more time with the new kid instead of them. They were her friends, after all. Couldn't she bring him and hang out with them? Or was it the fact that she didn't like the idea of hanging out with them outside of the whole fighting evil thing?

"Have you noticed that Becca doesn't seem to keen on hanging with us anymore?" Gavin asked.

"We all have." Derek muttered.

"Jealous?" Evan teased.

"I don't get jealous." The green ranger glared at his younger brother.

"Don't get all snappy, mister." Debbie said, giving him a pointed looked with a teasing tone.

He huffed a sigh and rolled his eyes at them, before glancing down the hallway to see Becca and Caleb standing in front of the math hall. "Did we do something to make her hate us or something?" He asked his friends. "Something that I'm unaware of?"

"I don't think we did." Evan replied.

"We didn't." Gavin answered.

"She must not like the fact that we're all suddenly hanging out." Debbie stated. "I mean, we're all the kind of people that no one would expect to hang out with each other. I'm not complaining or anything, I like being with you guys."

"Nice way of making it sound like the four of us are dating." Derek joked.

A round of laughter erupted from the group as they laughed about Derek's awful but funny joke.

* * *

**Next Episode: **_Dawn of the Falcon - Part 1_

* * *

**Author Note: Not my best chapter, but the next one will (hopefully) be better than this one and such. This was just a chapter to introduce a new character, so nothing major really happened in it or anything. Anyway, I still hope you enjoyed! **


	10. Chapter Ten: Dawn Of The Falcon - Part 1

**Author Note: Here is Chapter 10. Alright, so this chapter introduces a new ranger and such. I also want to apologize for the fact that Becca turned into a real bitch in this chapter and I honestly had no intention of that happening, but it kind of did when I was writing the chapter. **

**Anyway, I hope you guys still enjoy it!**

* * *

_Power Rangers Element Force_

_Episode Ten_

_Dawn Of The Falcon - Part 1_

* * *

A laugh echoed through the town square as a bird like creature was running. Following close behind the creature was the Power Rangers. Weapons were in their hands as they chased after. It had been what they had been doing since eight that morning. This wasn't how they wanted to spend their Saturday.

"We've been chasing this thing for three hours!" Becca shouted toward Debbie. "Can't we just destroy it already? I've got plans!"

Derek scoffed. "With the new guy?" He asked, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"What is your problem?" Becca asked him, as she stopped running to look at her boyfriend. "What has he even done to you?"

The green ranger stopped in front of her, crossing his arms. "Are we really going to do this here?" He asked her.

"Yes, we actually are." She replied, crossing her arms as well. She knew that he couldn't see, but she was narrowing her eyes at him. "Now, what is your problem?" She repeated.

"My problem? The only problem I have is the fact that you've been ditching us to hang out with that dude!" He snapped.

"What? Are you jealous?" She rose a brow. "Come on, Derek, you don't control who I can hang out with! I'm allowed to have more friends than just the four of you guys!"

"I'm not jealous and I'm not trying to control you!"

Meanwhile, the rest of the team was dealing with the monster. The three weren't sure what their friends were arguing about, but they knew that they weren't going to be any help in this situation.

"Can you two stop your fighting for five minutes and help us?!" Gavin shouted at the two arguing rangers.

"This isn't over." Becca told Derek, who rolled his eyes.

"Far from it." He replied, before he turned away from her and ran to help the others.

When Derek reached the others, he slashed down on a Relicant that was sneaking up on Debbie, who turned around and nodded at him before she took down a few more.

"You humans are so pathetic for thinking that you can defeat the Master!" The monster told the team, from where it stood on the edge of the fountian. "It amuses me to watch you do this!"

"We'll show you who's pathetic!" Evan shouted at the monster, as he and the other rangers ran it with their weapons ready to attack.

Just as the rangers had gotten close to it, the monster let out a high pitch scream that blasted the group backwards. It laughed as it watched them all hit the ground, groaning in pain from the force of the impact of the blast.

Evan, on the other hand, had gotten the worst of the blow, having been the closest one to the monster. So when the blast had hit them and forced them to the ground, it had been enough to cause him to demorph. He was holding his head as he forced himself to sit up while the others pushed themselves back to their feet slowly.

Of course the older Kyle brother had seen the blue ranger like that and ran over to his side, holding onto his own shoulder. "Evan, you alright?" He asked, worry lacing his voice as he spoke.

"I'll be fine. Just a headache." The blue ranger replied, as he accepted his brother's offer to help him back to his feet.

"Who's the pathetic one now?" The monster laughed.

The five rangers glanced at one another, before a blast came from somewhere behind them and knocked the monster off it's feet and to the ground. This had caused them to turn around to see what had caused that to happen.

Standing behind them was a man in a white ranger suit similar to their's. He was in a squatted position as if he had jumped from something and had just landed on the ground. Slowly, he rose from that position and stood up right, nodding at the rangers before he walked past them and aimed his weapon at the monster. When the monster had gotten back up, the white ranger had blasted it again.

The monster staggered backwards after being blasted a second time. "Another ranger?!" It shouted, shocked and confused. "I was told there was only five, not six! I'm out of here!" With that being said, it then disappeared along with the remaining Relicants.

"These monsters are such cowards." The white ranger muttered to himself, before turning to see the five current rangers staring at him. "What?"

"Who are you?" Debbie demanded.

"Since when is there a white ranger?" Derek asked.

"You'll all see in time." The white ranger said, before taking a step back from them. "But right now, I must get going." And with that, he took off running.

* * *

After the battle had ended and the white ranger had run off, everyone decided to head back to the base. Except for Becca, who had plans of meeting up with Caleb to help him catch up on some work that he wasn't understanding. She was slowly coming up on the cafe that she had agreed to meet her new friend at.

Walking inside, she spotted Caleb sitting at a table on the far side of the cafe. She smiled as she walked over, greeting "Hey."

Caleb looked up and smiled back. "Hey." He greeted in return. "I was kinda starting to think you weren't coming."

"Sorry, I was arguing with my boyfriend." She replied, sitting across from him. It wasn't the complete truth, but it wasn't a full lie either. She and Derek had been arguing during the fight and it wasn't like she could tell him what she had actually been doing. It went against what they agreed with when they became rangers.

"Sucks to hear that." He said. "Mind if I ask what it was about?"

"Derek thinks that he can control who I hang out with and stuff. When he found out that I had plans with you, he wasn't very happy about it. So I went off on him and told him that he couldn't control who I hung out with, that I was allowed to have more friends than the four I have." She explained to him.

"Arguing with loved ones always sucks." He commented, leaning forward slightly with his arms crossed over the table. "Just sounds like he's being overprotective."

"You're telling me." She agreed. "I know he is, it's who he is, but I can take care of myself and I don't need him acting like I can't."

"I'm sure he knows that you can take care of yourself, but it probably doesn't change the fact that he cares a lot for you." He replied.

"I know." She said. "Anyway, enough about my day. Let's get started on what we came here for?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

* * *

Back at the base, three of the rangers were standing around the conference table. Becca was out and didn't tell anyone where she was going and Evan was with Mr. Scott, who was checking over the injuries he had sustained during the battle. While waiting for their blue ranger and mentor to return, the three were going over what had happened during the battle and the appearance of that white ranger.

"So, do you guys think that Mr. S knew about the white ranger?" Derek asked them, from where he was leaning against the side wall.

"No, I'm sure he would have told us." Debbie replied, shaking her head. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"Maybe he did know and he forgot to inform us about it?" Gavin suggested.

"Maybe who knew what and forgot to tell you guys?" Mr. Scott asked, as he and Evan walked back into the conference room.

"Derek had asked if we thought you knew about the white ranger and didn't tell us." The red ranger replied.

The history teacher nodded. "I see." He said, before looking toward Derek. "I'm afraid to say, Mr. Kyle, that I had no idea about the white ranger."

"Honestly, I didn't think you did. It was just a thought." The green ranger replied, before shrugging his shoulders. "Anyway, how yah feeling?" He directed this toward his younger brother.

"I'm fine. Just a small concussion." Evan replied.

"Until Evan is recovered from this, he won't be going with you on any fights." Mr. Scott told them. "He will be staying at base and help me from here until he's better."

Before any word could be said between the group, an alarm sounded through the base and the rangers turned toward the monitors, where they saw the Monster was back. "Looks like your friend's back." Their mentor said. "Go and stop him. I'll call Becca."

Nodding, the three rangers teleported from the base and toward the scene of the attack, leaving behind their injured teammate and their mentor to call the pink ranger.

* * *

Becca was in the middle of explaining what they were doing in history to Caleb when her morpher started to beep. She gave her new friend an apologetic smile before she stood up. "I need to take this." She told him, before pulling her morpher out and walking away from the table. "What's going on?"

"_The monster has returned. You need to meet the others at the scene._" Mr. Scott told her.

"I'm on my way." She said, hanging up and walking back toward Caleb's table. "Sorry, but I need to get going. We can finish this tomorrow?"

Caleb nodded. "Yeah, no rush." He replied. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She smiled and nodded, before grabbing her stuff and heading out of the cafe. Caleb gathered his stuff as well and walked out shortly after she did.

* * *

**Next Episode: **_Dawn Of the Falcon - Part 2_


	11. Chapter Eleven: Dawn Of The Falcon Prt 2

**Author Note: I admit that this chapter isn't my finest work, but it's one that I have been wanting to work on for a while now. So here it is. It also didn't exactly go as I had originally planned it to, but you can't have everything the way you want it to be. I hope you guys still enjoy it!**

* * *

_Power Rangers Element Force_

_Episode Eleven_

_Dawn Of The Falcon - Part 2_

* * *

An ax clattered against the pavement as the green ranger was thrown across the town square. His back collided with the ground and pain shot through him, but it wasn't enough to keep him down. Within seconds, he was pushing himself back to his feet.

"Haven't had enough, ranger?" The monster asked, ready to let loose another scream at Derek.

"Bring it on, ugly!" He challeneged, grabbing his weapon from the ground and ready to attack. When the monster let out the scream, he dodged it and slashed down, knocking the creature backwards. "That's for my brother!"

When the monster regained it's balance, it easily grabbed a hold of the ax when it was about to hit him. "You'll have to do better than that!" It then let out another ear splitting scream, sending the green ranger flying backwards.

Debbie and Gavin, who had been preoccupied with fighting back some Relicants, both came running as Derek hit the ground once again, the force causing him to demorph. Debbie ran her to teammates side, while the yellow ranger stood in front of them with his bow aimed at the monster.

"Are you okay?" The red ranger asked, pulling her friend back to his feet.

The green ranger nodded, hand gripping his shoulder when he was back to his feet. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Just destroy this freak all ready, the screamin's givin' me a massive headache." He answered, adding a small joke to the end that had Debbie rolling her eyes.

Without warning, the monster let out another one of it's screams, causing the rangers to grip their heads in pain and dropping to the ground in pain. The monster laughed, finding it amusing to see the rangers like this.

"See, you humans are nothing but pathetic waste of space!" The monster told them, before two flying fans came out of no where and hit the monster, sending it staggering backwards before they went back to the one who threw them.

"All you monsters are the same. How do you know that you're not the waste of space?" Becca asked, as she caught her fans in her hands as she rushed over to her friends sides. "Are you guys okay?"

Gavin managed to nod, getting back to his feet. "Yeah, we're fine. Thanks."

"Good." Becca said, nodding before she turned to the monster. "Let's finish thing off!"

With that said, the four rangers ran at the monster with their weapons and slashed down on it, which knocked it to the ground and caused it to roll on the ground, before it managed to get back to it's feet.

Before it had the chance to do something, a blast of light came from no where and blasted the monster, sending it backwards and to the ground once again. When the rangers turned around, they spotted the white ranger approaching.

"You dorks looked like you could use a hand." The White Ranger said, before going and attacking the monster. He didn't allow the rangers time to respond to his comment, before he had taken out the monster.

The team stood there and watched as the new ranger took down the monster by himself, showing no signs of having any trouble doing so. Once he had finished doing that, he turned to look at the rangers, who were all looking pretty shocked at what they saw. The monster had been giving them trouble and then this guy shows up and easily takes him out?

"Wanna tell us who the hell you are?" Derek asked, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"That's how you're gonna thank me for saving your butts?" The new commer asked, brow raising under his helmet. When he only recieved looks from the rangers, he huffed out a sigh. "Fine, I guess I have no choice. Could we do it somewhere else? I mean, we wouldn't want anyone to find out. Would we?"

Debbie could literally see the smirk plastered on this guys face, but she shook her head before looking at him. "Fine, we'll take you back to our base. On one condition, you tell us who you are and you join our team." She told him.

"Who said I ever wanted to be apart of your lame-o team?" He questioned.

"Who said we were even giving you a choice?" Gavin retorted, smirking to himself.

"Fine." The ranger said.

* * *

The four teammates, who demorphed before arriving, brought the white ranger back to their base, where they were greeted by Evan and Mr. Scott. Evan's brow rose when he noticed the white ranger enter the room, while Mr. Scott just crossed his arms over his chest.

"What's he doing here?" Evan asked, looking toward his older brother.

"He's supposed to be joining our little team and telling us who he is." Derek replied, before looking at the white ranger. "Well?"

The ranger in question look toward Gavin, Becca, and Debbie, before asking "Is he always this pushy?"

"Yes, he is." Becca replied.

"He has a right to be right now. You've seen who we are, only fair we get to see who you are." Gavin stated, wanting to get straight to the point much like Derek.

"That's both of their ways of asking nicely." Debbie added.

"I guess you both have a point." The white ranger said, before he demorphed to show them who he really was.

To say the rangers were shocked would be an understatement. Standing before each of them was Caleb Rosza, the new kid at their school, was the freaking white ranger. How was this even possible?

"Caleb?" Becca asked, surprised.

"Hey guys." He replied, casually.

The rangers spent the next couple of minutes getting over their shock and talking with Caleb. Not to mention, they were also thanking him for saving them back during the battle that hadn't gone right at all.

Once they had gotten over it all, they had gone on to accepting Caleb as a member of their team. After all, they couldn't just allow him to leave after he found out who they were and where their base was located. There's no telling what would happen if they allowed him to leave without being a member of their team.

As they were all chatting among themselves, Derek glanced over at Becca. "Hey, we need to talk about something." He told her.

"What? Now?" She questioned, turning her attention away from Caleb and to her boyfriend. "Can't it wait?"

"No, it can't." He answered.

She sighed, but nodded. Dragging him into one of the rooms off to the side of the base, she crossed her arms. "What's this about?"

"I think we should break up." He replied.

"What?" She asked, looking surprised when she heard those words leave her boy-no, ex-boyfriend's lips. "You're breaking up with me? Why?!"

"Because I can't do this anymore! We're growing apart, Becca. Can't you see that?" He asked her. "We haven't done anything together in a while."

"So? We see and hang out everyday together!"

"With the others!"

She huffed. "Fine, be that way. Whatever, we're done and I'm happy about it." She turned on her heels and walked away from him, earning looks from the others.

The rest of the team glanced toward where Derek was standing in the doorway of that room, after Becca had stormed up the stairs and out of the base.

"What?" The green ranger snapped, seeing the others staring at him.

"You alright dude?" Gavin asked, wondering what had just happened.

"I've never been better." He replied, with a shrug.

* * *

**Next Episode: **_Green With Envy_


	12. Chapter Twelve: Green With Envy

**Author Note: Here's the next chapter of the story. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Natasha Peterson is portrayed by Crystal Reed**

* * *

_Power Rangers Element Force_

_Chapter Twelve _

_Green With Envy_

* * *

Derek was sitting in the grass in the court yard, his back resting against a tree with his music blasting in his ears. The song 'November' by Sleeping With Sirens was flowing through his headphones, as he watched different students pass by him. His mind kept going back over the events that happened the previous night.

Everytime he thought about it, he wondered how that would effect the way that they were going to work together as rangers. He hoped that it wouldn't make things awkward, because they were going to need to work well together in order to make sure that they defeated the Master before he succeeded in destroying the Earth.

It had taken him a moment to realize that a backpack had been dropped beside of him on the ground, causing him to look up to see Gavin standing there with his arms crossed. The green ranger removed his headphones and rose a brow. "What?" He asked.

"You seriously need to stop sulking, dude." The yellow ranger replied, giving him a look when he tried to protest. "Don't even try to convince me that you're not, I can tell you are."

Derek grabbed his bag, before getting back to his feet. "I really don't know what you're talking about, I'm not sulking." He turned around and started making his way back into the school building.

"Sure you're not." Gavin sighed, jogging and catching up with his friend. "Well you at least explain to me why you broke up with her?"

Taking a deep breath, he nodded. "Fine, I'll tell you." He said, stopping and turning to look at the other ranger. "We weren't exactly that happy couple everyone thought we were. Yes, we've been together for almost four years, but it didn't exactly mean we weren't falling apart."

Gavin was about to say something to what his friend had told him, but the bell had rung and interrupted whatever conversation was about to ensure between them. Derek just nodded a 'goodbye' to him, before he had turned and headed off to his class.

Shaking his head, the yellow ranger decided to head off to class himself. He didn't want to be take, because he knew that his teacher would more than likely kill him. She would literally kill him if he was.

* * *

Once school had let out, the rangers were walking in a group toward the exit of the school. Each one of them either complaining about something or talking about good of a day that they had or complaining about something they had to do when they got home. In the case of Derek and Evan, it was the last one.

"So, your dad's having a dinner meeting tonight?" Gavin asked, seeing as that was what he had gathered from what his friends had told them.

"Yeah and sadly he want us to be there." Derek replied, huffing out a sigh at the thought of it. "I don't feel like eating dinner around the Captain of the SVPD."

"Yikes, don't do anything to get yourself in trouble with him." Debbie told him.

Evan laughed at the annoyed look that Derek shot at the red ranger. "He won't, because if he does, Dad's gonna be the one to kill him." He replied.

"There's that too." The green ranger sighed again. "We'll catch you guys later. Come on, Ev." He nodded at his friends, before heading off in the direction of his car.

Giving a quick 'goodbye' to the others, the younger Kyle brother followed after the other as he headed toward his car. "Do we really have to do this?"

"We always do, don't we?" Derek asked, unlocking his mustange and getting into the driver's side.

Nodding, the blue ranger got into the car as well. "Yeah, but doesn't mean I want to do it."

"I don't either." His older brother agreed.

* * *

When Derek pulled his car into the parking lot of the Kyle house, he spotted a black Porsche sitting in the drive. He knew that it was Captian Peterson's car, seeing as he had seen it several times before whenever his father had dinner meetings and such for work.

Getting out of the car, the boys walked up the path that lead to the front door. When they walked into the house, they were greeted by their smiling mother.

"Good evening, boys." She greeted.

"Hey." Derek replied, giving her a nod as he placed his bag on the bench by the door. "You're in a good mood." He noted.

"Boys," Their father interrupted, gaining their attention. "You remember Captain Peterson."

Evan nodded. "Yeah, it's good to see you, Captian."

"Good to see you boys as well." Captain Peterson said, before turning toward the teenager girl sitting beside him. "Boys, I'd like to you meet my daughter, Natasha. Tasha, this is Derek and Evan."

Natasha Peterson was around Derek's age with long somewhat curly dark brown hair. She had eyes that matched her hair and was around 5'8. She smiled at the boys and nodded her head in a 'hello' way to them.

* * *

A few hours later, once dinner was over, everyone was sitting around in the living room talking and such. Well, everyone except for the three teenagers. Evan had gone up to his room to work on his homework, while Derek was asked to clean the dishes. Natasha, who didn't want to sit in the living room with the adults, decided to give the taller man help.

"You know, you don't have to help me." Derek told her, as he handed her a dish to dry off.

She shrugged, taking the plate and drying it off with the dish towel. "I know, but I don't really want to listen to my dad talk about police work anymore." She replied.

"You're dad does that too?" He asked, getting a nod from her.

"It's the worst." She said.

He laughed. "You're telling me. I don't think we've had one dinner with he hadn't gone on about some work related thing."

"Same." She agreed, laughing as well. "You know something."

"What?" He asked, glancing over at her.

"We both go to the same school, but we've never seen each other until now." She stated, shaking her head.

He thought about it for a moment and nodded, giving a slight laugh. "You're right, we haven't." He agreed.

They both continued to talk about different things until they finished cleaning the dishes and the Captian was ready to head home for the night. Natasha had made sure that she gave Derek her number and that she got his, before the two of them left.

"Someone found a new girl." Evan commented, teasing his brother once the Petersons were gone.

Derek rolled his eyes, before turning to his brother. "I'm giving you about five seconds to run." He said.

It took Evan a moment to realize what he was talking about and when he heard him start to count down, he took off running up the stairs. With a smirk on his face, Derek chased after him.

* * *

**Next Episode: **_Don't Trust The Water_

* * *

**Author Note: This chapter hadn't turned out fully what I wanted it to be, but I wasn't sure how this was going to go either, so I went with whatever popped into my head as I wrote and this was the outcome of that. I hope that you guys still enjoyed the chapter and are excited for the next one. The title for the next chapter came to me while watching a LP of one of the Silent Hill Games on Youtube. **


	13. Author Note

**Author Note: **

**I hate to do this to you lovely people, but I'm going to be placing this story on hold for the next few weeks. I have a lot of school stuff to do, because I have two weeks and a couple of days of school left before I'll be done for the summer. Right now we've been reviewing for a big test we have coming up next week, which'll be a big part of our grade and everything, so I'm going ot have to focus more on that and not on this.**

**I've also been getting ideas for other things to write and all, most of which are One-shots for stuff like the Flash and whatever. I also have two other ranger forces that will be making an appearance this summer after this fic ends and all. I'm looking forward to seeing how this fic goes in the future and how the next two will do as well. Don't worry, I won't be abandoning any of them. **

**Going back and re-reading some of the chapters after the 3rd one, I realized there were somethings that could have gone differently and everything. I'm considering, once I finish it, that I will go back and re-write some of the chapters and make them longer. A lot of it is that it's missing fight scenes and such, which I am terrible at writing, but I still think that since it's a Power Rangers fic that there should still be fighting in it.**

**Anyway, I think that I've rambled on enough in this AN, so I'm going to end it off here. I just thought that you guys should know that it will be going on hold only for a few weeks. It'll be back before you know it. I do apologize for doing this to you, but it needs to be done so that I can focus more on school and everything.**

**Thanks for understanding guys, you're the best and I love you!**

**~CrazyTimesAMillion**


	14. Chapter 13: Don't Trust the Water

**Author Note: I'm back guys! I'm officially done with school for the summer and I wanted to get this up last night, but I didn't get the chance to really finish it. I was working on this and trying to come up with good ideas for it, but it didn't really work out the way that I wanted it to. Oh well. As I previously said in the AN before this chapter, I was thinking about going and rewriting this once I finish it, so if I do that, I'll just make sure this chapter goes how I want it to then. **

**Anyway, this fic I almost half way over. It'll be halfway through in the next chapter, because it's only going to be about 28 chapters. I have the rest of the story planned out and all. I also have 2 more ranger forces planned out. One of them will be making an appearance soon in this series, but the other one wont. The other one will be going up next week or this weekend maybe, once I get the whole idea planned out and the characters, I'll start working on the first chapter of that. It'll be going on while I finish this one up.**

**Now, on with the chapter. Again, I apologize that this one is kinda sucky. I'll try and make the rest of them better! **

**Keith Haynes is portrayed by Miles Teller**

* * *

_Power Rangers Element Force_

_Chapter Thirteen_

_Don't Trust The Water_

* * *

"Someone's in a good mood." Debbie stated with a laugh, smiling at Derek as he and Evan entered the base.

It was around 12 PM on a Saturday afternoon and the rangers had decided to meet up at the base. Of course they spent a large amount of time together, but that didn't bother them as much now as it had once did. Over the weeks or two months that they had been rangers, they found it surprisingly easy to deal with one another apposed to the thoughts they had when they first started off as a team.

"Ironically, he met a girl." Evan informed her, moving out of the way as his brother tried to shove his shoulders.

"That's great, man, you're moving on." Gavin commented, giving his friend a grin.

The green ranger rolled his eyes. "If you guys weren't my friends, I swear I would kill you all." He warned them.

"You would miss us way to much." Debbie told him with a smile.

"Sure." He stated, before glancing around to notice that the pink and white rangers were both missing. "Where's Becca and the new guy?"

"I have no idea, they're somewhere." The yellow ranger answered, lifting his shoulders into a shrug.

* * *

On the outskirts of Spring Valley, there was a lake that mos teenagers and their families enjoyed to spend their time at. Seeing as it was the weekend and the weather was perfect, it came little to no shock that the lake was full of people enjoying the sunny afternoon. Becca and Caleb were no exception to that rule.

Becca was lying on her back on a towel, a pair of sunglasses covering her eyes as she looked up at the sky. She found this as the perfect chance to get a much needed tan. She was grateful that summer was coming up soon, which meant that she could spend time in the sun getting herself a tan.

"Enjoy the sun, huh?" A male voice asked, pulling Becca from her peaceful thoughts.

She glanced up, moving her sunglasses down slightly so she could see Caleb standing in front of her. "Can you move to the side, please?" She asked him, moving her hand in a motion that asked him to step aside. "You're blocking my sunlight."

"Yeah, sorry." He said, stepping aside and picking up the towel that was lying on the ground beside of her. He used it to dry off the water that was dripping from his body. "You should come for a swim, water's nice."

"No thank you." She said, before lying back down again. "I don't want my hair wet and I'm working on my tan."

"Suit yourself." He said, before dropping down on the ground beside of her. "Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" She asked.

"What exactly happened with you and Kyle?" He questioned. "You guys seemed pretty happy with each other from what I could tell."

She sighed, sitting up to look at him. "To be completely honest, I don't know what happened between us. We were happy and then he decided to break up with me. I don't know if I did something wrong or not, but it just happened." She shook her head. "Can we not talk about this?"

Before he a chance to answer, Caleb was interrupted by the sound of a high pitched scream coming from the water. Both rangers jumped to their feet, battle ready. When they did, they noticed other people running out of the water.

In the middle of the lake was a bunch of bubbles coming from the surface as people, who were still in the water, were suddenly dragged underneath it. As the two rangers shared looks with one another, a hydra-like creature came jumping out of the water and landed on the shoreline.

"That's right humans, you better run!" The monster laughed, blasting people as they tried to run away from him. When the blast hit them, they turned into light and went into a lantern looking jar that was sitting onto of the monster's shoulder.

"Hey, ugly, let those people go!" Caleb shouted, as he and Becca got ready to attack the monster.

"My name is not 'ugly', I am the great Aquo!" The monster, Aquo, shouted as he turned his full attention toward the two rangers. "You must be the power brats my Master wants me to destroy!"

He then sent multiple blast toward the two, which they dove out of the ways of. As they dove, they pulled out their morphers and morphed into their ranger forms. They pulled out their weapons and ran at the monster, ready to slash out at him. Aquo noticed this and ready a blast to fire at Becca and sent it flying toward her.

"Becca!" Caleb shouted, tackling her out of the way only for the blast to hit him. He then disappeared in a ball of light and was sucked into the lantern on the Monster's shoulder like the others.

"Caleb!" Becca shouted, as she watched in horror at what just happened to her friend.

"That takes care of one ranger!" Aquo laughed, before turning toward the pink ranger. "You're next, Pinkie!"

"I don't think so, freak!" Gavin shouted, as a light arrow came flying at the monster and sent him staggering backwards. The others came running up and helping Becca off of the ground.

"Where's Caleb?" Evan asked.

"That monster has him." The pink ranger answered.

Once the monster has recovered from the hit, he look toward the rangers, shouting "This isn't over, rangers!" Before he disappeared back into the water, taking the people he had captured in the jar with him, along with their own white ranger.

* * *

After the monster had disappeared, Becca spent the next couple of minutes explaining to them what had happened right before they showed up and how Caleb had been captured by their enemy.

"We're gonna get him back." Debbie assured her, as she glanced at the others. "He said that he'll be back, right?"

"They always come back." Derek told her, nodding his head.

"So, he disappeared into the lake, meaning that he'll more than likely be coming back here." She continued, as she looked at each of her teammates. "If we stay here until he comes back, we can save Caleb and the other people."

"We're basically relaxing by the lake until a monster comes to destroy us." Evan summed up. "Awesome."

* * *

While the rangers were sitting on the sand, talking until the monster came back, Evan decided to get away from his friends for a little while and take a walk. It would be better than just sitting around and waiting for something to happen to them. As he was walking he found himself walking right into someone else.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Evan apologized, as he glanced up to see who he had walked into.

"No, it's fine. I should've been watching where I was going." The other male said. He had dark brown hair and eyes and was around the same height as Derek was, but about an inch or two shorter. "I'm Keith, by the way."

Evan nodded his head, before shaking hands with the other. "I'm Evan." He introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you, Evan." Keith smiled at the green ranger.

He gave him a smile in return. "It's nice-" He was cut off by the sound of screaming coming from further down on the beach. The two turned to see Aquo was standing on the shoreline once again and was attacking the people. "Come on, we need to get out of here." He grabbed Keith's arm and pulled him away from what was going on.

Meanwhile, the remaining rangers were all morphed and ready to fight the monster. Each had their weapons drawn and were attacking the monster, dodging his blast whenever he threw them at them.

"You can't keep this up forever!" Aquo shouted, sending blast toward the boys.

They both dove out of the way of the blasts, diving into two different directions as the blast hit the trees that had been behind them. They both rolled when they dove out of the way, before stopping in a kneeling position.

"Guys, we need to blast him at the same time!" Debbie shouted.

"Right!" The others agreed.

The rangers got their blasters out and all aimed at the monster. When Debbie counted down to 3, they blasted Aquo at the same time. The monster shouted out as he exploded. As that happened, different balls of light came from the monster's lantern and landed on the ground, the people he captured appearing from the light. In front of the rangers was where Caleb landed, still in ranger form.

"Caleb!" The rangers shouted, running to help their friend up.

* * *

When he heard that the others had destroyed Aquo and gotten Caleb back, Evan returned back to base as quickly as he could. He was sure that they weren't going to be to happy with him ditching them during that battle, but he had to make sure that Keith was away from that battle so he wouldn't get hurt or anything.

"How's your boyfriend, little bro?" Derek asked as Evan entered the base.

"What?" Evan asked, turning to look at his brother.

"I think he means the guy you ditched us for." Gavin clarified with a laugh.

"He's not my boyfriend."

"You can just tell us, Evan." Debbie told the green ranger, giving him a smile.

"I'm telling you he isn't my boyfriend, we just met." He argued.

"So?" Derek questioned.

"You guys suck." He rolled his eyes, as the team started laughing.

* * *

**Next Chapter: **_Family Day - Part 1_

* * *

**Author Note: Sorry for the awful chapter guys. I hope you still like it though! The fight scene was by far the crappiest thing I've ever written, well this whole chapter was pretty shitty actually. Again I'm sorry for that. I'll try and make it up with the next few chapters!**

**Anyway, enjoy and review!**


	15. Chapter 14: Family Day - Part 1

**Author Note: Guys, I apologize that these chapters are starting to get very short and I'm taking a bit long to update this fic. I don't know what's gotten into me lately or anything, I mean I've had other stuff on my mind that I've been deciding on writing or not. Like I said in the last chapter, I have another PR fic in the works, so that might be one reason this is becoming shorter chapters. I'll do my best to fix that in the chapters to come.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Power Rangers Element Force_

_Chapter Fourteen_

_Family Day - Part 1_

* * *

"Can you believe tomorrow's family day?" Gavin asked his four friends.

Derek scoffed at the thought, his eyes wondering over to where Evan was sitting with his new boyfriend in the back of the class room. "I don't get why we even need a family day." He replied.

"Well," Debbie said, snapping her fingers in front of the green ranger's face to get his attention. "It gives parents a chance to see how their kids are going in school, because some students don't tell them."

"There's a reason some don't." Becca reminded her. "But I bet you're only saying that, because you were in charge of setting the whole thing up."

"That's one of the duties of the student council, not that you guys would care much." The red ranger replied.

"I actually do care." Gavin said.

"No one cares." Derek stated, letting his gaze wonder back over to where Evan and Keith were sitting.

"Any reason you keep stalking your brother?" Caleb asked.

"I don't trust him."

"Who? Evan?" Becca questioned.

"No." Derek said, looking back toward the other rangers. "I don't trust whats his face, there's something weird about him."

"No, you're just playing the role of the overprotective brother." Debbie told him. "There's nothing weird about Keith, Derek."

Just as Derek opened his mouth to retort, Mr. Scott came walking into the room. "Alright, class, time to be quite and take your own seats!" He called to the class, as the noise died down and everyone rushed to their correct seats.

"Thank you, as you all know tomorrow is Family Day," Mr. Scott started to explain, which earned a groan from numerous students. "You're all required to bring your parents. Now, let's move on with today's lesson."

* * *

Family day came all to quickly for the rangers liking. They all knew that their families were going to make this day os much worse than it was already going to be. Things had only gotten worse when Gavin had said something about if they had an emergency, what they were going to do about their parents. It wasn't as if they could slip away from them that easily.

Currently, Debbie was walking through the hallway with her parents and her older brother. She sighed to herself as she listened to her parents drone on and on about something that didn't really interest her, but it was for the best if she pretended she was listening.

Thankfully she didn't have to pretend long, because she spotted Gavin standing with his parents and siblings. The yellow ranger had also spotted her and gave her a smile, waving his hand slightly at her, which she returned.

"Your boyfriend?" Ian asked her.

A faint blush appeared on Debbie's face at her brother's words, but she shook her head. "No, he's just a friend." She told him.

"Derek, don't say things like that to your brother!" A woman's voice yelled, causing Debbie and her family to turn to see what was going on.

When they did, they saw Derek and Evan standing with their family. Derek had an annoyed scowl on his face, probably from where his mother had just gotten onto him for saying something to Evan.

"It was just a joke." Derek muttered, shaking his head at his parents before he caught eyes with Debbie and gave her a nod.

Of course she gave him a smile in return, mouthing 'everything okay?'

The older teenager only shook his head again, mouth back 'just the usual.'

She mouthed 'I'm sorry' before her attention was ripped away from him when her parents started to drag her back down the hallway.

"Honey, if that nice looking boy in yellow wasn't your boyfriend, I sure hope the criminal looking one wasn't." Her mother said.

Debbie's eyes widened at her mother's statement. "Mom!" She shouted, trying to keep her voice a level that her friends hopefully couldn't hear her. "Gavin and Derek are only my friends, I wouldn't date them!"

* * *

"Derek, don't say things like that to your brother!" Heather shouted at her eldest son, giving him a disapproving look at what he had said to his brother.

"It was just a joke." Derek muttered, shaking his head at them. As he did so, his eyes caught Debbie and he gave her a nod.

'Everything okay?' Debbie had mouthed to him.

"Just the usual.' He had mouthed back with a shake of his head.

He had barely caught her 'I'm sorry' as her family dragged her back down the hallway. He turned his attention back to his parents, who were both discussing what classroom they should go to next.

"How about your history class?" Gabriel suggested. "You both have that together, don't you?"

Both boys groaned at the thought as they followed their parents through the hallways to Mr. Scott's classroom. Of course he would have nothing bad to say about them, they were both doing well in that class as it was. When they got to the class, the two noticed that the rest of the team and their families were in there as well.

The boys walked toward the back of the room to stand with their friends while their parents joined with the rest of them in talking to Mr. Scott.

"Who would've thought we'd all end up in here at the same time." Gavin stated, causing the others to laugh slightly.

"Guess all our parents had the same idea." Becca said.

They continued their little chat when screams were heard coming from down the hallway. Glancing at one another, the six jogged over to the door and stuck their heads out to see various students running down the hallway form something.

"You guys don't think something would attack here, do you?" Becca whispered to her friends.

"Unless someone released a bear or something to cause this much panic, I don't know what else to tell you." Derek replied.

Their question was soon answered when they caught the glimpse of General Exploude causing the panic. "Where are the power rangers?!" They heard his voice echo down the hallway.

Oh, this was not going to end well.

* * *

**Next Episode: **_Family Day - Part 2_

* * *

**Author Note: This chapter was short and not that great, I apologize again for that! I still hope you enjoyed it and stick around for the next chapter that will hopefully be up in a few days.**

**Enjoy.**


	16. Chapter 15: Family Day - Part 2

**Author Note: I meant to get this up earlier and all, but I'm a lazy person and I've got a lot going on. Anyway, this chapter may not be the best because I kinda didn't have a lot of good ideas for this chapter and it took me an hour to write it, so that might be why it's not the best. It may not be great, but I still thought that I would try and upload this today anyway. If you guys are lucky, you might get another chapter tonight. **

* * *

_Power Rangers Element Force_

_Chapter Fifteen_

_Family Day - Part 2_

* * *

"Where are the Power Rangers?" General Exploude's voice echoed throughout the hallway.

The rangers all shared looks when they saw that he was the reason behind the massive panic that the school was going through. What were they going to do now? How were they suppose to stop him when their families and the whole school could find out who they were?

"What are we going to do?" Evan asked his team. "It's not like we can go and fight him, our families and the whole school will know."

"I know, but we can't let anyone get hurt because we didn't do anything to stop him." Debbie said, an idea coming to her mind. "We need to find a way to get away from our families and to morph. After we do that, two of us can help get everyone out of the building unharmed while the rest of us deal with the General."

"Easier said than done." Caleb said.

"Kids, what is going on out there?" Gabriel asked, causing the six teenagers to spine around a the sound of the Blue and Green rangers father's voice.

"Someone must have accidentally released a mouse from the science wing." Becca said, as she quickly closed the door.

"That sounded awfully loud to be a mouse, dear." William Wheeler said, looking at his daughter with a pointed look.

"Why don't you guys stay here and we'll go figure out what it was?" Derek suggested, before grabbing the door knob and opening the door. When the door opened, the team sprinted out and shut the door behind them.

They left their parents exchanging odd looks as they looked at Mr. Scott, who just shrugged his shoulders. He knew what the kids were up to and thought that they could have thought their plan out a bit more than they did.

* * *

The team looked around the hallway once they were out of the classroom, their gazes going down the hall where they knew that the General would be. They watched as students, their families, and some of the teachers went running from that direction. The rangers took off in the direction they were running from, which probably looked odd since they were running toward the danger.

"General Exploude!" Debbie shouted, as she and the others stopped side by side behind the monster.

The General turned around at the sound of the red ranger's voice. "Rangers!" He shouted, his sword aimed at them. "I was beginning to wonder when you were going to show!"

"We're here now and we're gonna keep you from hurting anyone!" Becca told him, as she and the others pulled out their morphers.

Luckily for them, they had done a quick glance around the area to make sure no one was around before pulling their morphers out.

"Unleash the Elements!" The team shouted, as they morphed into their respective ranger suits.

Debbie turned to look at Caleb and Becca, saying "Get everyone out of the school, the rest of us will handle him."

The pink and white rangers nodded, before they turned and ran off to get everyone out of the building safely.

"Down two rangers now? This will only make it easier for me to destroy you!" The monster said, before he charged at the rangers with his sword ready to swing a blow.

* * *

Caleb and Becca, still morphed, were getting people out of the school building when their families and the others appeared at the door. They were going on about how they weren't going to leave the building until they found their children.

"Ma'am," Caleb was telling Debbie's mother, "I'm sure your children are fine. They're probably waiting outside for you."

"How do you know?" Her mother asked.

"No one's crazy enough to stay inside the building with that monster in there, I'm sure they got out while everyone was in panic." Becca assured them.

"And just to make sure, we'll check the building for your kids once we get everyone out." Caleb added.

"Thank you." Mrs. Kyle told the two rangers, as she and the other family members exited the building with the crowd.

The two rangers exchanged looks as they watched their families walk with the crowd to safety. After a few minutes, they managed to get everyone out of the building and were heading back to give their friends a hand.

"Guys!" Becca shouted, as she and Caleb got their weapons out and stopped by their friends sides.

"Now that we're all here, why don't we end this?" Derek suggested, as he and the others already had their weapons out and ready to fire the General.

"Right." The other's agreed, as they aimed and fired their weapons.

"No!" The General shouted, as he was blasted backwards by the rangers combined blasted. Once he had recovered from the attack, he glared at the rangers. "This isn't over power brats!" He told them, before he teleported away.

The rangers watched as he disappeared, before they all demorphed.

"Come on, our parents are worried about us." Caleb told them, earning nods from the rest of his team.

* * *

The team pushed open the front doors of the school, only to suddenly be engulfed in hugs from their parents. They could tell that their parents were worried sick about them, because they had disappeared in the middle of an attack like that.

"Don't ever do that again." Debbie's father warned his daughter.

"You had us worried sick." Derek and Evan's mother said, as she hugged her sons.

"You almost gave your mother a heart attack." Gavin's step-father told him.

"I don't know what I would do if I lost you." Becca's father said, giving his daughter a hug.

Each of the rangers spent time apologizing for doing that to their families. If only they could have given them the truth about why they disappeared, but it wasn't the safest thing for their families to know the truth.

* * *

**Next Episode: **_Ally No More_

* * *

**Author Note: So there was no fight scene in this chapter, because I honestly don't feel like writing one out at the moment because as I'm typing this I don't exactly feel all that well and I'm also pretty tired. Anyway, I really apologize that this doesn't seem all that great, but I hope the other chapters will be better. I'm also sorry this chapter was short, I didn't realize how short it really was.**


	17. Author Note 2

**Author Note: **

**As much I hate having to do this and I really do hate doing this, but I'm going to be placing this fic on hold once again. I know the last time I did so, it didn't last that long and it was only until I finish up school and all, which I'm completely finished with for the summer. With it being summer and all, my family and I are going on vacation to visit some family and stuff. My family basically lives in the middle of no where with no wifi or good phone service. **

**That's one reason that I'm going to be putting this on hold, but I don't do that for like 2 weeks. Another one being is that I have a lot of stuff in the works, most of which are collabs I'm doing with my best friend on here, and the fact that I have ideas for other fics that I really want to work on and such. **

**Anyway, I'm sorry for putting this on hold for the second time. I will come back to this soon, hopefully within the next month or so, but I'm not fully sure. We'll just have to see about that. Thanks for reading guys and I'll try to bring this back soon!**

**~CrazyTimesAMillion**


	18. Episode 16: Ally No More

**Author note: Alright guys, I'm back. I wanted to so get this up like the first of the month, but I was being lazy and doing other stuff. This I've been off and on with this chapter, it turned out to suck really really bad. I hope you guys still like it, but it hadn't gone the way that I expected it to go. Anyway, I will try to get another chapter up soon before I start back to school here in a couple of weeks.**

* * *

_Power Rangers Element Force_

_Chapter Sixteen_

_Ally No More_

* * *

The lunch room was loud and crowd as usual, students enjoying their time to eat and spend it with friends. Sitting in the back of the room at a table was Evan and his boyfriend, Keith. They were both currently laughing at something that Keith had said. This was the first time that Evan felt like he could be himself around someone that wasn't his brother or the team.

"Are we still on for the movies tonight?" Keith asked, as he calmed down from laughing.

Evan nodded his head. "Yeah, unless my parents have something planned last minute."

"Well lets hope they don't."

"I doubt it. My dad's working late and mom's having dinner with some people she works with." The blue ranger said, as he remembers what his parents had told him and his brother this morning at breakfast.

"Great, I'd hate to have to change our plans." He commented.

"Luckily we won't have to." Evan laughed, just as his morpher started to beep. "That's probably Derek, I'm suppose to meet up with him after lunch. I'll see you after school." He gave his boyfriend a quick kiss before grabbing his stuff and hurrying out of the lunch room.

Keith watched as the blue ranger ran off, arching a brow slightly.

* * *

Evan walked down the staircase that led to the base of the rangers. When he arrived, he spotted the team sitting around the table with Mr. Scott standing at the front of it. They had been discussing something before the blue ranger had gotten there.

"Look who finally decided to show up." Derek commented, earning him an elbow to the rib from Becca.

Evan shook his head, ignoring his brother's comment. "What's going on?" He asked, as he took his seat beside of Derek and Gavin.

"Just discussing what the Master's next move would be." Debbie answered.

"He has to have something big planned, I mean it's been a few days since the last attack." Caleb stated.

"What exactly would he be planning?" Derek questioned.

"Our destruction and his plans to take over the world." Gavin commented. "You know, the usual things that all villains plot."

"No, I thought he was plotting about returning to his home planet." The green ranger replied, sarcastically to his friend.

Before Gavin had the chance to retort, Becca cleared her throat, glaring at the two rangers. "Can we focus please?" She asked them.

"Fine." Both boys muttered.

Debbie opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by the sound of the alarm going off. At the sound, the team jumped out of their seats and walked over to Mr. Scott, who was standing in front of the monitors.

"Looks like you're about to find out the Master's been planning." The history teacher told his students glancing away from the monitor and to them. "Go."

* * *

The rangers arrived in town where they found the Master's newest monster attacking. This monster was different than some of the ones that they have faced in the past. He seemed to be more human-like than the other ones had been.

"Hey creep!" Debbie shouted, as she gained the attention of the monster.

"Ah, rangers." The monster started, as he turned to face them. "I was starting to wonder when you were going to show up."

"We're here now so you can leave these people alone!" Gavin told the monster.

"Glady." The monster said, before he began to throw fire balls at the rangers.

The rangers ducked and dove out of the way of the incoming fire being thrown toward them by the monster. As they dove, they ducked for cover. Evan and Derek were hiding behind a concrete wall, Becca and Caleb were behind a set of bushes, while Debbie and Gavin had taken cover behind the side of a building. Each of the rangers had a good view of one another at least.

"Come out and fight rangers!" The monster shouted at them. "We're not playing a game of hide and seek!"

Evan turned his head to look at his brother, asking "What's the plan?"

"I'd tell you if I had one." Derek replied, throwing a glance toward Gavin and Debbie, who seemed to be discussing a plan as well.

"We need someone to distracted him." Gavin explained, speaking over their coms so that the others could hear as well. "If we can get someone to destract him then we'll be able to sneak up and get an upperhand on him."

"Who's gonna be monster bait?" Derek asked.

Rolling his eyes at his older brother's comment, Evan said "I'll do it." Without giving the others a chance to reply, the blue ranger got out of his hiding spot and stood up in the monster's view. "Looking for someone?"

The monster seemed to smirk at the sight of the younger ranger. "Exactly the ranger that I was hoping for." He laughed.

This caused the blue ranger to become confused. What was he talking about? "What are exactly talking about?" He questioned.

"You'll see all in good time, Evan." The monster replied.

Another wave of confusion washed over the blue ranger. _How does he know my name?_ Evan thought to himself. This was odd, the monster's never knew their names. Why was this one different?

Wait, there was something familiar about this monster. Evan didn't know what it was, but he could swear there was just something familiar about him. He wanted to know what it was, but he just couldn't figure it out. God he hoped the others would get on with their plan.

Luckily as soon as he thought that the others came running up behind the monster, their weapons ready and they attacked him. Of course the monster hadn't been expecting that at all and was blown by the massive attacks from the other rangers.

Once the monster had hit the ground, the rangers regrouped beside of Evan, who was about to get the biggest surprise of his life. As monster lied on the ground, it's form suddenly shifted into a human one. This wasn't just any human form though, it was Keith, Evan's boyfriend.

To say that the ranger's were shocked would be an understatement. Their mouth's were open in shock under their helmets and Evan couldn't process what was going on in his mind. His boyfriend was one of the master's monsters?

"K-keith?" The blue ranger managed to stutter out.

Without uttering a word to him or the other rangers, Keith disappeared. They knew that it wasn't the last they would ever see of him.

"Evan," Derek started, about to say something to his brother who shook his head.

"Don't, Derek, please." The youngest ranger said, before walking away from the group.

The green ranger was about to follow him when Debbie placed her hand on his shoulder to stop him. "No, let him be alone for a little while." She told him. "We'll see him back at the base."

Derek sighed, but nodded as he watched his brother walk away. He knew that there was a good reason that he didn't trust Keith, he knew there was something not right about him.

* * *

**Next Episode:**_ Captain Protection Program_

* * *

**Author Note: I am so sorry that this turned out to be the worst chapter I've written for this fic. It was suppose to be so much better than this, but it turned out to be really bad. Sorry guys, I'll make the next chapter much better. I promise!  
**


	19. Author Note 3

**Hello guys! I know that's it been a ****_long _****while since I've written anything for this fic and I apologize so much for that, my friends. During that time, my laptop had a bunch of viruses on it (I don't really know where they came from or anything) and I had to get it fixed, because it wouldn't really run anything. Since then I cleaned out a lot of my documents from my computer and stuff, which included all of the notes I had for this fic, which is one of the reasons I haven't written anything for it.**

**I was wondering what you guys thought. Do you think that maybe I should rewrite this fic (like redo my notes and all) and like changes some things up with it, continue with what I've gotten so far and redo the rest of the fic notes, or make something completely different? I kind of have an idea for another fic if you guys think I should do that. I'm asking you because I'm not really sure what I should right now, so I want to know what you think.**

**My friend's told me that maybe I should continue or rewrite it, but what do you guys think?**

**~CrazyTimesAMillion**


	20. Episode 17: Date Night Failed

**Author Note: I'm back guys! Okay, so I wasn't really expecting to get this chapter up, but somehow I managed to finish it up and get it posted. I wasn't really sure if I was even going to finish it, but two people told me I should and I honestly really want too, but I wasn't sure since I lost all of my stuff for it. But I decided to be a good writer and just rewrite my notes to it and improve the fic from there, make it better than what it was originally going to be. **

**This chapter was originally going to be "Captain Protection Program" with a different plot and all, but this was what the chapter ended up turning into and I honestly like this a lot better than what I was originally thinking it would go. I hope you guys like it as well!**

**Also I would like to once again apologizing for going MIA on this fic and not doing anything with it since like last summer and all. School was a pain and still is, but like I said in the AN last chapter, my computer was also messed up.**

**But anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

_Power Rangers Element Force_

_Episode Seventeen_

_Date Night Failed_

* * *

"You know, maybe we should have one night a week where we get together with no homework and no fighting, so we can just hang out like normal people." Gavin suggested, breaking the silence that had filled the base since the group had come down.

Debbie nodded her head at that one. "I actually really like that idea." She agreed. "We could have like a pizza or movie night."

"Why not both?" Evan laughed.

"Even better." Caleb said, laughing a bit himself.

"What do you guys think?" The red ranger asked, turning her attention toward the former couple who were sitting across from one another at the table.

Derek glanced up from where he was looking down at his government book and shrugged. "I'm down for it."

Becca put her makeup down and nodded. "That sounds like a good plan to me too." She agreed. "I would normally never admit something like this, but I actually really enjoy spending time with you guys."

"So it's settled then. Friday nights maybe?" Gavin asked, suggesting a time where they could all hang out.

"Actually I can't do it today." Derek said.

"How come?" Debbie questioned.

"I've got a date with Tasha tonight, I promised her I'd take her to a movie and then to that Mexican restaurant she loves."

"When did you guys start dating?" Evan asked, never realizing his brother and the Police Captain's daughter were finally dating one another. He expected it to eventually happen, but he thought it would've been a while before his brother asked her.

Derek looked thoughtful for a moment, trying to figure out when exactly they had started dating even though it really hadn't been that long. "It'll be three weeks tomorrow." He finally answered. "This is just the first chance we've had to actually have a date."

"Well, have fun." Debbie said.

"Thanks." The green ranger gave a slight smile to their leader before his phone buzzed. "Well, I gotta get going." He stood up, picking his things up and shoving them into his backpack. "I'll see you guys later."

The team watched as their teammate made his way out of the base to probably meet up with his new girlfriend, before they all went back to working on their homework and putting on applying makeup in Becca's case.

* * *

About four hours after he had left the base and picked up Natasha, the newly formed couple were making their way down the sidewalk toward the Mexican Restaurant that she loved.

"That movie was so much more exciting than I thought it was going to me." Natasha commented, arms linked with her boyfriend.

Derek laughed, nodding his head in agreement. "No lie. It had quite the twist to it, that's for sure."

"And you said Becca wouldn't let you take her to movies like that?"

Shaking his head, he replied "Nope, she wasn't a big fan of stuff like this or anything that was actually good honestly."

"Well, she doesn't know what she's missing." They both laughed.

As they were turning the corner, they were greeted by the sound of people screaming and running in the opposite direction that they were going. As people pushed passed them, Derek could make out of the form of General Exploude and a group of Relicants with him.

"Oh great." The green ranger muttered under his breath.

"Derek, we need to get out of here." Natasha told him, grabbing his arm to drag him in the other direction, but he wouldn't budge.

"Tasha, you're going to have to trust me on this, okay?" Derek started, turning his attention toward her. "I need you to run, I have to deal with this."

"Are you crazy? I'm not leaving you to fight that thing!" She argued with him.

The green ranger shook his head, knowing he was about to do the one thing that he was told not to do, but he didn't see much of a choice in this position at the moment. He pulled his morpher from his pocket and held it out. "Unleash the Elements!" He yelled, as he morphed into his ranger form.

Natasha took a step back in surprise as she watched her new boyfriend become the green element power ranger. That was not something she had expected to see when she started dating Derek. "You're-"

"Look, I'll explain everything to you later, I promise, but right now I need you to get out of here and somewhere safer." He told her, interrupting her before she could finish.

Instead of arguing with him this time, she agreed and ran to find somewhere safe to wait for him like he had instructed her to do.

After she was gone, Derek turned toward where General Exploude was waiting. "You're gonna regret this, Exploude."

The General laughed. "Foolish human, you will not defeat me this time!" He said, before he went and attacked the ranger.

Derek managed to dodge the attack by diving to the side. The moment he had hit the ground, the rest of his team had showed up at his side and were helping him to his feet.

"Relicants stop them!" The General demanded, before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Coward!" Becca shouted as the monster disappeared.

The rangers easily defeated the remaining Relicants, before they regrouped. Derek quickly excused himself from the rest of the team and ran in the direction that he had seen Natasha go off in. He hoped that he could find her.

He demorphed right before he turned a corner and nearly ran into the person he was searching for. "Thank god you're alright." He told her.

Natasha hugged him, something that the tall male hadn't been expecting to happen when he found her. "You had me worried." She told him, pulling back after a moment. "I guess I'm going to have to get use to this since we're dating, huh?"

Derek chuckled. "I'm afraid so."

* * *

**Next Episode: **_There's No 'I' In Team_

* * *

**Author Note #2: Again sorry for not posting anything in a while, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are going to stay around for the next one! Love you guys! **


	21. Episode 18: A Comical Disaster - Part 1

**Author Note: Hello guys! I want to apologize once again for not updating for _so long. _I feel so bad about that, I have honestly been meaning to do so for so long but I haven't had much of a chance to do so with school and all, once again. But since it is summer and I hopefully won't have too much to do now that I finally have the ACT test out of the way, I hope to be able to update this fic more often.  
**

**So this wasn't originally going to be the 18th chapter, but I decided to scrap the original idea and just go with this one because I have been dying to write this chapter for a while now. It wasn't going to originally be a two parter, but I decided to make it one anyway so that I would be able to get an update this weekend in. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

_Power Rangers Element Force_

_Episode Eighteen _

_A Comical Disaster - Part 1_

* * *

It was weather such as this that Evan had come to love. It was the kind of weather that would allow him to sit outside in the sun and be able to draw whatever his current comic was over. There was also the added bonus that his older brother would sit outside with him to keep him company even if there wasn't much talking between them. It was just nice to know that his brother would find the time to still hang out with him even if they did spend a lot of time together due to being rangers.

"If you want to go and do something else, you're more than welcome to." The blue ranger commented, not bothering to look up from his notebook. The scene on the page was close to being finished and he really wanted to get it done quickly while the ideas were still flowing through his mind.

"Nah, I don't have any plans today and it's nice out," His brother started. "Besides, we don't spend enough time together anyway."

"Der, we spend like 98 percent of our time together now." This time his gaze flicked from the paper to the brunet.

"Okay, yes that's true," Derek agreed. "But what I mean is that we're always with Deb and them, it's never just us."

"Yeah, I guess that is true." He nodded his head, before shifting back to his comic.

The brothers fell into another moment of silence, Derek checking something on his phone and Evan was back to drawing his comic scene. It wasn't long until the blue ranger could feel the older male leaning over and looking over his shoulder to see what he was drawing.

"What are you doing?" He asked, letting his pencil lie on the table for a moment as he looked back at his brother.

"Just seeing what your drawin'." Derek replied with a shrug. "Looks cool. What's your new comic about?"

"You'll learn soon enough." He answered. "It's a gift for you for your birthday and I'm not gonna ruin it by telling you what it's about."

"Dude, my birthday isn't for another six months." He said.

"It doesn't hurt to get a head start on it now." He replied. "These things take a while to complete anyway."

Derek nodded. "Alright, I'll let you get back to it then."

"What? You're not gonna pester me anymore about it?"

"Do you want me to continue to pester you about it?"

"No, just knowing you, I'm just surprised is all."

Laughing, the green ranger just shook his head. "You have fun with your comic, I'm going to call Tasha. She wants me to give her an excuse to get away from her parents for a few." He replied, before standing up and dialing his girlfriend's number.

Evan watched as his brother walked over to the back steps of their house, which wasn't far from the picnic table that the two had been occupying all afternoon. When he saw Derek start talking into the phone, he focused his gaze back on his current project in front of him. Like he had told his brother, this was a gift that he had been planning for a couple of months now, getting a plot and all figured out and just now getting around to drawing it. He hoped he'd get it done by the time it was his brother's birthday. He figured Derek would like it.

Halfway through the fourth page of drawings, Evan heard something coming from the side of the house. At first he ignored the sound, thinking maybe it was a stray dog or something but when the sound continued, he decided to get up and check it out. It sounded too large to be a dog or anything like that.

"Someone over here?" He asked, before walking around the corner. He froze in his spot when he realized it was one of the Master's monsters. Not really what he was in the mode to deal with.

"Ah! A ranger!" The monster said excitedly, like he had been searching for them.

"I'm really not in the mode to deal with one of you guys." The blue ranger muttered, shaking his head, before the monster lunged for him.

Evan quickly moved out of the way, kicking the monster in the back and sending it sailing into the trash cans by the house. He took a step back as the monster was getting back to its feet.

"Evan? What in the world are you doing over there?" Derek called, seeming to have heard the noise. That wouldn't be a surprise if he had, the trash cans being knocked over did make a pretty loud sound. When the green ranger rounded the corner, he stopped in his tracks. "Seriously? Can we not go a week without this shit?"

"Just the two rangers I was looking for!" The monster clapped its hands in excitement.

"What do you want us for?" Evan asked.

"Side question, why the hell are you so excited?" Derek commented, wondering why this monster seemed so happy to see them, usually they never were.

"Because the master has a special gift for you!" It said, waving a wand toward the two brothers before blasting them both backwards into the picnic table. "Goodbye rangers!" The monster laughed, before waving its wand once more and causing the two rangers to vanish into thin air.

* * *

Meanwhile, Debbie and the other rangers had just gotten to base after getting a call from Jason. He wanted them to get in some training today, seeing as it appeared to be a slow day. He figured he would have at least them enjoy their morning in the sun if any of them were into that. Debbie had been the first to arrive as always, she was always one for punctuality. Gavin had been the next one to arrive, shortly followed by Becca and Caleb who had come together. The brothers seemed to be the only ones who hadn't arrived yet.

"Has anyone heard from Derek or Evan?" Gavin asked, glancing toward the two empty seats at the table where the two usually sat.

"Not today." Debbie answered, before looking over toward the couple across from them.

Becca shrugged. "Don't look at us. I don't talk to Derek outside of our little group anymore." She replied.

"Caleb?" Debbie asked, hoping that maybe the white ranger had heard from one of the boys maybe.

He shook his head. "Sorry guys, haven't talked to either of them today."

Jason walked into the room a moment later, looking at the rangers and not even slightly fazed by the fact that Evan and Derek hadn't arrived yet. "We have trouble downtown." He told the rangers. "Looks like the Master decided this would be the perfect weather for an attack."

"Should we wait for Derek and Evan?" Gavin asked.

Shaking his head, their mentor said "No, I'll try and contact them. You guys go and stop this monster."

"You got it." Debbie nodded. "Come on team."

While Jason remained at base trying to contact the brothers, the rest of the team had gone off to town and stop this monster. When they arrived at the place, they found it to be surprisingly empty. The odd part was this was usually a very busy part of the city even if a monster had attacked, there would still be people running for their lives from it, but there was no one to be seen anywhere.

"More rangers!" A voice cried out excitedly from behind them.

The rangers turned around to see the warlock like monster bouncing with excitement.

"Someone's overly happy to see us." Becca commented with an eye roll.

"Hold on," Caleb said. "Did he say 'more ragers'?"

Debbie glanced at her teammate for a second, before realization seemed to hit her. "He must have gotten to Derek and Evan and that's why they aren't answering their coms."

"Right you are, ranger!" The monster laughed. "Your friends didn't put up much of a fight. Hopefully you won't either!"

"What did you do to our friends creep?" Gavin asked, he and the others ready to fight the monster.

Laughing, the monster waved its wand. "The samething I'm about to do to you and the rest of the city. Make you disappear!"


	22. Episode 19: A Comical Disaster - Part 2

**Author Note: After two months of not working on this fic, I give you the 19th episode of "Element Force". Not the best chapter, but I did avoid this for a while because I was doing other stuff. **

* * *

_Power Rangers Element Force_

_Episode Nineteen_

_A Comical Disaster - Part 2_

* * *

Debbie and the others quickly moved out of the way of the monster's oncoming attacking. What had he had done to their friends? Whatever it was, it obviously couldn't be good and they needed to figure it out so that they could help them.

"What do you think he did to the boys?" Becca asked Debbie.

The red ranger shook her head. "I don't know, but we need to find out so we can reverse what he had done." She answered as her gaze shifted to the other boys, who were both attacking the monster. She noticed that the monster was about to blast them. "Gavin! Caleb!"

"Get out of there!" Becca shouted, seeing the samething that Debbie had noticed.

Both of the boys looked at each other, starting to do as the girls say. But before they could get away from the monster, they were both blasted in the backs and suddenly vanished from where they were standing.

"No!" The girls both shouted at the sight.

"What did you do to them?!" Becca demanded.

"How about you find out!" The monster laughed, ready to blast them they it had done the others.

"Becca, we need to get out of here." Debbie told the pink ranger, grabbing her arm and dragging her away.

The monster laughed again at the fleeing rangers. "You'll never get your friends back!" It called after them.

* * *

The girls arrived back at the base, Debbie was sitting at the table, head in her hands as she thought about what had happened. She needed to come up with a plan for how to get the others back from whatever the monster had done to them. Maybe it had something to do with the wand that he had been using as a weapon?

"What are you thinking?" Becca asked, stopping her pacing long enough to notice that the red ranger seemed to be thinking about something.

Debbie glanced up to look at the blond. "The monster's wand. Do you think maybe if we can get our hands on it that maybe we can reverse whatever it did to the guys?" She asked.

The pink ranger nodded, looking thoughtful for a moment. "Maybe? It would make sense that it could hold the key to reversing it. Afterall, he did use it to send them wherever." She agreed.

"I just hope wherever it sent them, they're all alright." She sighed.

"I'm sure the boys are fine." She assured her. "We'll get them back, we have too."

The sound of the door opening caught the girls attentions and they saw Jason walking in. "I did some thinking of my own about what happened with the boys, assuming that whatever the monster did to them was the same that it did to Derek and Evan." He began to explain. "If you can get your hands on the wand and destroy it, it should reverse the effect."

"Easier said than done." Becca said.

"If one of us can distract him for long enough without getting hit, maybe the other can come up and grab it." Debbie suggested.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Well, it's the only one we got so we're gonna have to go with it."

The familiar sound of an alarm blared throughout the base, catching their attention that the monster was back. It looked like it was time to put their plan into attack. The girls got up and headed out of the base, ready to save their friends.

* * *

A groan passed through Gavin's lips as he finally came to consciousness. Where was he? He thought to himself, glancing around at the unfamiliar surroundings. Something was right here at all.

"Gav!" He heard a familiar voice shout.

His head snapped in the direction of the voice to see Derek running toward him. "Derek?"

The green ranger nodded. "Yeah, it's me. You alright?" He asked, helping the yellow ranger to his feet.

Gavin nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Where's the others?" He asked.

"Evan's helping Caleb. I don't know where the girls are, must not have been hit by that monster's wand or whatever." He answered.

"Any idea where we are?" He asked, as they walked over to where the blue and white rangers were.

"Not a clue."

"Looks like that monster trapped us in his own little world." Evan replied, glancing around at the several other people who had been victims of the monster.

"Let's hope the girls have a plan to get us out of here." Caleb said.

* * *

Becca arrived at the area where the monster should have been, but so far she hadn't seen anything. It was just like it was when they saw the monster the first time, silent and creepy. It was definitely here though, she could say that much.

"Where are you?" She muttered to herself, looking around and staying on guard. This wasn't part of the plan at all.

"Looking for something ranger?" The voice of the monster shouted, a blast coming from somewhere to her left and Becca jumped out of the way.

"Looks like I found it, unfortunately." She huffed, pushing herself up from the ground and pulling her weapon out.

"Do you rangers have any manners at all?" The monster complained, before sending another series of blast toward the pink ranger, who dodge them all.

_Debbie, whatever you're planning on doing, do it faster._ Becca thought to herself, hoping their leader would do her side of the plan faster. She wasn't sure how much longer she could keep this monster distracted before something happens.

Thankfully Becca got her wish when she saw Debbie jump out from somewhere to the side of the monster, grabbing it's wand and causing it to stumble back in surprise.

"What?!" The monster cried. "Give it back!"

"Afraid that isn't happening!" Debbie told him, before she snapped the wand in half.

When it snapped, there was colorful sparkles that felled the air around them. There were also flashes of light, which would make the people that the monster trapped appare. This included the boys who had also been captured.

"Guys!" The girls yelled, happy to see their friends were alright. They ran to their side to help them up.

"Are you guys alright?" Debbie asked.

Gavin nodded. "Yeah, we're fine."

"Good." Becca said, before looking at Debbie and then the monster. "Let's destroy this thing, Deb."

Debbie nodded. "Sounds like a plan to me."

With that said, both of the girl's attacked the monster and destroyed him.

* * *

**Author Note: Thats the end of the Comical Disaster episodes. So guys I believe this story is going to be coming to and end shortly. I'm thinking about two more episodes than the finale is going to start. I want to finally end this story and start working more on Crisis Squad and Element Force may actually make an appearance in that series so you've got that to look forward to when this ends.  
**

**Anyway sorry for the crappy chapter with a crappier ending. I wasn't sure how to end this chapter, so this is what I got for an ending. Hope you guys still enjoyed it regardless. Don't know when the next upload will be, because I start my senior year on Monday. Anyway, love you guys and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**Bye!**


	23. Episode 20: Day Off

**Author Note: Ya'll are welcome to ignore this chapter, mostly because it's just a little filler that I felt like making because I was originally going to have this story be over 30 chapters, but now it's going to be a little over 20. The next two or three chapters are just the ending three episodes and then this story is over and I'm going to then work on Crisis Squad some more.**

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this little filler. **

* * *

_Power Rangers Element Force_

_Episode Twenty_

_Day off_

* * *

"I don't think I can physically handle another fight for the rest of the week." Caleb complained, falling back into his seat.

"You got that right." Derek agreed, wincing slightly at the pain that shot through his shoulders as he sat down.

For the past week, The Master had been throwing monster after monster at the rangers. They figured that he was trying to tire them out to the point where he could easy have them destroyed, but it was going to take a lot more than that to stop them.

Jason walked in just as the rest of the team sat down as well. He took in the appearance of the team and their exhausted postures. "Alright, here's an idea," He said, causing the team to look at their mentor. "I'm going to give you guys the rest of the day off because you all deserve it, but if anything happens, I'll call you in."

"Is taking a day off a good idea?" Debbie asked.

"Who cares? Like Mr. Scott said, we deserve a day off." Becca interjected.

"He also said he'd call us if something happens," Gavin told Debbie. "So really, it's just like any other day."

"Well, since we're all getting the day off, I'm heading off then." Derek stated, pushing himself out of his seat before making his way out of the base.

"Where's he off too?" Debbie asked, her brow raised and gaze shifted toward Evan.

"Probably off to hang out with Tasha." The blue ranger answered, shrugging his shoulders before standing up. "I'm going to go too, I've got homework to finish."

After Evan walked out, Caleb and Becca soon followed after, leaving behind Debbie and Gavin. Mr. Scott had gone off to finish grading papers or something like that, they weren't sure.

"Do you want to go and grab some food?" Gavin asked after a moment of silence between the two.

The red ranger looked up and over toward her teammate. "Are you asking me out?" She asked, slightly awkwardly.

It was no secret that the red and yellow rangers liked each other. The entire team was aware of it, but no one dared to say anything because they knew how Debbie would react to such an acquisition.

"I mean, if you want it to be a date then yeah," Gavin started. "But if you don't then no, I'm just asking as a friend."

Debbie shook her head. "I would love to go on a date with you, Gavin."

"Really?" The yellow ranger asked, surprised but relieved at that.

She nodded. "Of course." She smiled at him. "It sounds fun. Where are we going?"

"Well there's that dinner on Main Street, they have great food." Gavin suggested.

"I do love their burgers." She agreed, standing up from her chair. "Let's go."

* * *

The two Rangers had spent a good couple of hours at the diner on main, just talking and laughing. It was ridiculous how much the two of them had learned about one another in the past few hours than they had in the past couple of months. You would have thought with the amount of time they spent together, they would've known more about each other.

"Thank you for tonight, Gavin." Debbie said, as she and Gavin stood on her front porch. "I had a lot of fun."

Gavin chuckled and nodded. "Anytime, I had fun too." He agreed. "We should do it again sometime."

"That we definitely should." She nodded, before kissing his cheek. "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"See you." He said, watching her disappear into the house before he turned and made his way back home himself.

* * *

**Next Episode: **"Graduation Day - Part 1"

* * *

**Author Note: I was gonna write the whole date of Gavin and Debbie but I got lazy and decided not to write it. Anyway, this was again just a filler chapter and didn't really have anything to do with the story except just to get Gavin and Debbie together like I've been wanting to do for a while, but never found a good way of doing it.**

**See you guys in the next chapter!**


	24. Chapter 21: Graduation Week - Part 1

**Author Note: Hello guys! Yes I am alive and I'm bringing you the beginning of the end for Element Force. This is the first part of the ending, there will be about three parts (Maybe two, I don't know yet) for the end and this is the first part. I was going to try and make it only one part, but I decided against it and decided to make it at least two, we'll see how that works out, but hopefully the next part won't take so long to get written and updated it lmao.  
**

**Hope you guys enjoy! This was originally going to be called Graduating Day, but I changed the day to week, so now it's Graduation Week!**

* * *

_Power Rangers Element Force_

_Episode Twenty One _

_Graduation Week - Part 1_

* * *

This week was the week that every senior in Spring Valley High was looking forward. This week was their final week of High School. Or just school in general for those who didn't want to go to college. This was their final week before they were given the freedom they always wanted. While some were over the moon about the idea of leaving, others were terrified about what the world held for them. Derek Kyle was on the fence about the whole idea.

Although Derek was excited about graduating, loving the idea of being away from this place he called a hellhole, he was also terrified to discover what the world held for him. He wasn't sure what the world was holding for him and the idea of shortly finding out was driving him slightly crazy. He just hoped that maybe it wouldn't be that bad.

"You're worrying again." A voice said from the brunette's left, causing him to turn his head to look at his girlfriend, Natasha. "You're doing that cute frown thing that you do when you're worrying about something."

"We're graduating in a few days, I think I'm allowed to worry about it." He answered, closing his locker and turning his full attention to Natasha.

"I completely understand, I'm worry about it as well." She replied, before linking arms with him as they walked down the hallway to class. "Are you worrying about - you know?"

Derek shrugged. "I'm also kind of worried about that too. I got three acceptance letters from a few of the colleges I applied for and their all from the other side of the country." He replied. "So, no matter which one I pick, I won't really be able to help the others."

"I'm sure no matter what you pick, your friends are going to stand by your side." She assured him. "There's no way they'll make you stay. It's your choice."

He nodded, giving her a smile. "What would I do without you?"

"Hopefully you don't have to find out." She laughed, before giving him a kiss on the cheek as they stopped at her classroom door, Senior English. "Well, here's my stop. I'll see you at lunch?"

"Of course." He answered, giving her a quick kiss before she walked into the room and he made his way to Mr. Scott's class.

* * *

Debbie and the other rangers were all sitting in their usual spots in Mr. Scott's class, waiting for Derek to come to class. They were talking and discussing things as they normally were when they were waiting for class to start and for Derek to show up, he usually was the last one to show.

"Are you guys nervous about graduating?" Debbie asked, directing her question toward Caleb and Becca, two of the three seniors within their group.

The pink ranger shrugged. "I wouldn't really say that I'm nervous, I'm just never happy to finally be able to get out of here." She answered.

"I'm kind of nervous, to be completely honest." Caleb replied.

"Derek's been silently panicking all weekend about it." Evan commented, just as he spotted his older brother walking into the classroom, toward them. "Hey Der."

"Hey Ev." Derek greeted his brother, before tossing his bag down on the ground by his desk and sitting down."What are we talking about?"

"Just about graduation and everything." Gavin answered.

"Did you get any of your college acceptance letters?" Becca asked, turning her gaze toward the green ranger.

"Yeah, I've gotten three as of now." He answered. "All east coast schools, nothing local."

"Are you going to take any of them?" Debbie asked. "No matter what you pick, you've still got all of us."

He nodded. "I haven't really decided yet. I may go with NYU, to be honest. It's where my mom and my uncle went, so I figured I might go as well."

"Mom and them would be proud." Evan laughed.

"That they would." Derek agreed, shaking his head. "Anyway, what about you two? Any plans?"

"Well, I was accepted into a beauty school in Washington, I'm really happy about that." Becca answered.

"And I've been thinking about going into the army actually. Kind of a tradition in my family for some of the men after high school." Caleb confirmed. "Haven't made a complete decision, but I think that might be what I go with."

Before the conversation could go any longer, Mr. Scott walked into the room and began to address the class about what they would be going over for the day. "I know that this is the last week of school for the seniors, but that doesn't mean we're going to having a week where we do nothing." He told the class, earning groans from most of the class. "We're going to be going over finals. Seniors will be taking them Wednesday, the rest of you will be taking them next Friday, the official last day of school for the year."

"What's all going to be on the final?" Debbie asked.

"I'm about to get to that, Debbie, after I pass out these packets." He answered, picking a stack of papers off of his desk and walking toward the front of each row, handing a set of papers to the first person and telling them to pass it back. "Alright, once you get your packet, I want you to look over it. It should be over everything that we've discussed this year. Any questions?"

"Are we allowed to work with partners on this?" Someone toward the back of the class asked Mr. Scott.

The science teacher nodded. "I want you to try this on your own first for the first forty minutes of class." He told them. "After that, I will allow you to work with a partner or in a small group."

As Mr. Scott cleared a few things up for the students who had questions regarding the final exam study guide, the Principal suddenly started to address the school through the intercom.

"Students, faculty, on orders from the mayor and the police, I am putting the school under lockdown for the next several hours. I have been informed that there is something going on downtown and, if you want to know more about the situation, I recommend turning your TV on to see what is happening." She addressed the school. "Until further notice, the school is under lockdown and no one is allowed to enter or leave the building. You will all be staying in your current classroom for now, for your own safety."

With that being said, she ended the announcement and the class was suddenly bustling with voices talking about what was happening. The rangers spared glances with one another and with Mr Scott, who was standing in front of Gavin and Derek's desk, since their desk were in the front of the two rows.

"What do you think's going on?" Gavin asked.

"I'm not sure, but we can find out." Mr. Scott answered, walking to his desk and picking up the remote to the TV and clicking it on.

When the TV clicked on, it showed a newscast that was coming from downtown at the very moment. It appeared to be something very, _very _bad by the amount of sheer destruction that could be seen on the definitely caught the ranger's attentions as they tried to figure out what was happening.

"The Mast has to be behind this." Debbie stated, concern on her face for those who may have been caught up in the attack.

"Who else could possibly be behind this?" Derek asked. "It's the only thing that makes sense."

"If the Master is behind this. How are we supposed to get out of here to find out and stop him?" Caleb asked.

Gavin shook his head. "That's the question, isn't it?"

"Maybe you don't have to worry about that." Mr. Scott said, gaining the attention of his six students, who all looked up at him as he walked back over to them. "I believe I have a way of getting you guys out of here, but first we're going to have to get to the base."

"And how do we do that?" Becca asked.

"We can't leave the classroom." Derek reminded their teacher.

"I'm aware of that, but do you honestly think I don't have a plan for that?" Mr. Scott asked them.

* * *

**Next Chapter: _Graduation Week - Part 2_**

* * *

**Author Note: What did you guys think? Also I'm finally bringing Natasha back into the fic after not seeing her for a while, lol. Stay tuned for the next chapter, which shouldn't be up before too long hopefully!  
**

**Enjoy!**


	25. Episode 22: Graduation Week - Part 2

**Author Note: Sorry for the long wait on this chapter, but here is the final chapter of the Element Force series. This isn't the best ending for a story, but I wasn't sure how I wanted it to end and this was what came out of it. It was about time that it finally finished up since it's been going on for like a year and a half now. **

**Anyway, hope you guys like it!**

* * *

_Power Rangers Element Force_

_Episode Twenty Two_

_Graduation Week - Part 2_

Mr. Scott hadn't been lying when he said that he had thought ahead about how to get the rangers out of the classroom. He knew that no one was going to be really in the hallways, so he sent them to the gym, telling him if they had gotten stopped by a teacher, to tell that teacher they were doing something for him. Of course, he knew that was probably going to be frowned upon since they were on a lockdown.

"You think anyone's going to be in the gym?" Gavin questioned, once they had reached the doors to the gym.

"Someone might be," Derek answered, shrugging his shoulders. "But we don't have to go through these doors, we can use the doors to the locker rooms."

"Those doors are normally locked, Derek." Debbie reminded the green ranger, who just smirked slightly in response.

He walked over to a set of doors a little ways away from the gym doors, placing his hand on the handle, he noticed that the door was locked. "Hey, Bec, do you have a bobby pin or something with you right now?"

Becca gave him a look like he was an idiot. "Obviously." She answered, pulling a bobby pin from her pocket and handing it to him. "Never know when they'll come in handy."

"I wouldn't be shocked if you broke into places during your free time." Debbie rolled her eyes, glancing around to make sure that they didn't get caught.

Derek just chuckled to himself as he finally got the door open. "After you guys." He said, opening the door for them.

* * *

The rangers finally got down to the base, where they knew an easy exit from the school would be possible. They had taken that easy exit and were heading forward the downtown area of the city, where they noticed General Exploude destroying stuff.

"Exploude!" Debbie shouted, gaining the attention of the General.

The General smirked when he saw the rangers. "Ah, the power rangers! Just the people I was looking for!"

"What do you want?" Evan shouted.

"The samething that I've always wanted! You're destruction!"

"Guess you won't be getting that." Derek stated.

"We'll see about that!"

As the general readied his attack, the rangers all pulled out their morphs and quickly morphed. They moved out of the way of the oncoming blast that the General was sending toward them, before more followed.

While the General was busy with the other rangers, Derek had taken out his power Axe and went swinging at the General, almost knocking him back. Exploude didn't even seem phased by the attack, blasting the green ranger backwards and into a wall.

"Derek!" The others shouted, as they ran to his side.

"Jesus, he's stronger than he was before." Derek muttered, pushing himself into a sitting position.

"What do we do?" Becca asked, glancing at Debbie. "If he's gotten more powerful, how do we stop him?

Debbie shook her head. "I'm not sure, but we're going to figure this out. We can't let him continue to destroy this city."

"You rangers can't stop my anymore! It's almost time!" The General roared.

"Almost time for what?" Evan asked.

"For the Master to rise again!"

The rangers looked at each other, a look of horror on their faces underneath their helmets. The Master was rising?

"It's the beginning of the end of your pathetic world!"

"We won't let you raise your Master!" Debbie told the monster.

The General was laughing. "I don't think you understand, ranger. There's nothing you or your friends can do to stop this! Once it starts, there's no undoing it!"

"There's always a way to stop something from happening!" Becca said.

Suddenly, the General had begun his maniacal laughter and the ground had begun to shake. From the laughter and the movement of the ground, the rangers knew that what was about to happen was going to be one of their biggest battles. Perhaps, this could even be considered their last one.

Cracks in the ground began to form between the rangers and the general. From the cracks, a light shined bright as a former began to emerge from it. They soon discovered that the form was the Master, the monster that they were sworn to defeat and protect the city from.

"I'm finally free!" The Master roared, his gaze then shifted toward the Rangers. They could see the smirk on his face. "Ah, the power rangers. It looks like you've failed your job of protecting your city."

"We won't fail, we will defeat you!" Debbie swore to the monster.

"We're not going to let you win this!" Gavin told him.

That was when the fight between the Rangers, the Master, and General Exploude had begun. The Master was much stronger than the rangers had been expecting, but what exactly had they been expecting from this battle? There was a reason that he was called the Master. Of course a battle against him wasn't going to be easy.

The rangers were growing exhausted the longer that they fought the Master. They had decided to retreat back, hiding behind a brick wall to come up with another plan to stop him.

"We need some other plan." Becca said. "There's no way we're going to stop him."

"We can't give up." Debbie said.

"_Rangers,_" Mr. Scott's voice suddenly sounded over their communicators. "_The only way you're going to be able to defeat the Master is to use your full powers. By doing this, you will be forfeiting your ranger powers, but it is the only way to win this battle._"

The team looked at each other, they didn't know if this was a good idea or not, but they had no other option but to do as Mr. Scott instructed of them. He had done this before, they knew that, so if he said that it was the best way of defeating the Master, than that was what they were going to do.

"We'll do it." Evan said, as the other rangers nodded their heads.

"_Goodluck, rangers_." Mr. Scott told them.

"Alright, guys, let's do this." Debbie told her before.

The rangers walked around the brick wall and began making their way to where the Master and the General were continuing with their plans of destroying the city.

"Rangers, back for more, I see!" The Master laughed.

"We're going to stop you." Caleb said.

"I'd like to see you try."

The Master got ready to attack the rangers, sending blast of energy at them, which they all managed to dodge. They pulled out their weapons, aiming them at the Master and getting ready to attack him.

"Unleash the elements!" They yelled, remembering the words that Mr. Scott had told them. Their weapons began to shine brightly, each with the respective color of the ranger. The Master and the General both looked surprised when they saw what was happening and yelled 'No' as the blast of energy and light flew at them, engulfing them in it.

When the light vanished, the rangers were all standing there in their normal clothing, their suits completely gone. Their morphers were glowing a faint light before the light disappeared completely. The only sign of what had happened here was the destruction left by Exploude and the Master.

"We did it." Debbie said.

"Can you believe it? It's finally over." Evan sighed in relief, feeling his brother's arm drop around his shoulders.

"Our job is over." The former green ranger said.

"We protected the city and stopped the Master." Gavin stated, wrapping his own arm around Debbie.

"I can't believe this is happening." Becca said, shaking her head. "It just seems like yesterday we became rangers."

"The Master's gone and the city is safe, that's all that matters now." Caleb reminded them.

Debbie nodded. "Caleb is right. We did our job."

* * *

_Epilogue _

It was the end of the week and graduation was finally here for the seniors of Spring Valley High. Their time at the school was over. Derek, Caleb, and Becca couldn't believe that it was finally time for them to leave and move on with their lives. Considering everything that had happened earlier in the week, it was all so much to take it. They had finally defeated the Master and now? Well, they were graduating and moving forward.

"I can't believe you guys are leaving." Gavin admitted. "Gonna miss you guys."

"We'll miss you too, man." Derek replied with a slight grin.

"I would love to keep talking with you guys, but my parents are waiting on me. We're going out for dinner." Caleb told his friends. "I'll talk to you guys later." He kissed Becca's cheek, before he walked off to find his parents.

"My dad's taking me out to dinner as well. Bye guys." Becca gave them a smile, before she walked back over to her dad.

"What about you?" Debbie asked, looking at the former green ranger. "What are you doing?"

Derek shrugged, before his eyes landed on someone behind Gavin and Debbie. "I guess I'm going to spend some time with my girlfriend."

Evan shook his head. "I'll see you at home, bro." He said, watching Derek walk off to talk to Natasha before he looked at the other two.

"Looks like it'll just be us next year." Gavin said.

"Guess we'll have a normal and less interesting year, huh?" Debbie admitted.

"Seems like it." Evan nodded.

The three laughed, before they walked off to go and do something since the graduation ceremony was over now.

* * *

**Author Note: And that marks the end of the Element Force series. I hope you guys enjoyed this story. I want to thank everyone who's showed their support for this story and has stuck around through the whole thing. It may not have been the best series, but I enjoyed writing it.  
**

**If you guys want more Power Rangers stuff, feel free to check out** _Crisis__ Squad, _**which happens to be my other Ranger series that is currently being worked on. The third chapter of that will be out sometime this month, hopefully!**

**Goodbye guys!**


End file.
